Hurt
by Lt.Selenia
Summary: Après la mort d'Angell et la fusillade au bar, Mac s'est juré de faire payer les responsables. Mais tout se complique lorsque son enquête solo tourne au drame…
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voici la toute première fic sur CSI NY à mon actif. ****Toute l'équipe est mobilisée pour un after _Pay up_ assez smacked, à l'image de l'ensemble de la saison 5… Avec également pas mal de DL et beaucoup de friendship.**

**Après la mort d'Angell et la fusillade au bar, Mac s'est juré de faire payer les responsables. Mais tout se complique lorsque son enquête solo tourne au drame…**

**Disclaimer : Bien sûr, malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Je prends quelques libertés vis-à-vis de l'épisode _Pay up_…**

**Bonne lecture ! (j'espère...)**

**

* * *

**

**HURT**

**Prologue**

Mac regardait la neige tomber sur New York, couvrir la ville d'un épais manteau blanc. Il regarda, au pied des grands immeubles, le petit bar où toute l'équipe avait l'habitude de se retrouver de temps en temps. Il n'avait rouvert que depuis peu, ayant subi d'importants dommages lors de la fusillade. Mac ferma les yeux.

Cela s'était passé plusieurs mois auparavant mais il se souvenait parfaitement de ce soir-là… Il était tard. Le matin, Angell était décédée, abattue lors d'une opération qui avait mal tourné. Ils voulaient lui rendre un dernier hommage. Stella avait donné rendez-vous à toute l'équipe au bar après le boulot. Mac, après avoir longtemps hésité, les y avait rejoints. Il était entré dans le bar, avait croisé le regard de Stella. Elle lui avait sourit timidement, le temps pour lui de voir ses yeux verts briller. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit venu… Tous étaient restés silencieux pendant quelques instants, puis elle avait levé son verre…

« A Angell… Une de ces rares personnes à avoir touché chacun d'entre nous… Un excellent flic, c'est vrai, mais surtout une formidable amie… »

Elle avait dit quelques mots… Dehors, une voiture avait ralenti en passant devant le bar. Le passager avait abaissé la vitre. Stella avait poussé un cri.

En l'espace d'un instant, l'enfer s'était déchaîné autour d'eux. Les vitres avaient volé en éclats, les balles avaient fusé, ils s'étaient tous jetés à terre… Lorsque le silence était revenu, Mac avait cherché Stella du regard. Il s'était approché d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Il l'avait aidée à se remettre debout, puis ils s'étaient précipités dehors, mais trop tard. La voiture avait déjà disparu.

Tout s'était passé extrêmement vite et ils n'avaient pu que constater les dégâts. Ce jour-là, Mac s'était juré de faire payer les responsables…

La neige tombait de plus belle. Mac soupira, jeta un coup d'œil à la photo qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il attrapa un dossier sur son bureau, qu'il glissa dans son sac, avec la photo, puis il enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. En traversant le labo, il aperçut Stella discuter avec Adam… Elle le vit, détourna le regard.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue, il inspira profondément. Il sentit l'air glacial s'engouffrer dans ses poumons, ferma les yeux. Ce soir-là, tout serait fini…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Lindsay ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Danny était assis dans son fauteuil, dans la chambre, tenant tendrement leur petite fille dans ses bras. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle se sentait fondre d'amour pour lui. Elle avait eu très peur après l'attaque, lorsque, alors que chacun se relevait au milieu des débris, Danny, lui, avait été incapable de bouger. Elle s'était précipitée vers lui, l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle s'était senti défaillir quand, plus tard, à l'hôpital, il avait éclaté en sanglots, prenant subitement conscience d'avoir perdu ses jambes, provisoirement… ou définitivement.

Elle le regardait bercer doucement sa fille. Elle savait que ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était de se sentir incapable de les protéger correctement, elle et leur petite Lucy. Il craignait de faire un mauvais père, un mauvais mari… Elle avait beau tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher et qu'il restait toujours le même, il demeurait sombre, triste. Et pourtant, cette fois, il souriait, tendrement.

Elle s'approcha de lui, vint poser un baiser sur sa joue, s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vu ce sourire… Je désespérais… » souffla-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de son compagnon.

« C'est à cause d'elle… » rétorqua-t-il gentiment en lui désignant la fillette endormie entre ses bras.

Lindsay posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Danny. Elle murmura… « Sois patient… Je suis sûre que tout redeviendra comme avant. Tu seras fort pour elle… n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, la regarda. Elle était belle. Belle et amoureuse. Il pouvait le lire dans son regard. Il ajouta… « Et pour toi !... » Lindsay sourit. Il l'embrassa.

Finalement, Danny avait couché Lucy dans son berceau et était parti prendre une douche. Lindsay alla s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon et attrapa un magazine, qu'elle feuilleta pendant quelques instants, avant de s'endormir.

Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui la tira de sa somnolence. Machinalement, elle se leva, se dirigea vers le buffet sur lequel était posé son téléphone, décrocha.

« Monroe… »

« Linds' ? »

« C'est moi, oui… Que se passe-t-il Stella ? »

« Lindsay… Préviens Hawkes… et Flack… Qu'ils viennent sur la scène de crime. »

La jeune femme, encore mal réveillée, se frotta les yeux, fronça les sourcils.

« Stella, qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Vite, Lindsay ! Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer… Pas le temps de les joindre. Appelle-les ! »

Lindsay fit quelques pas dans l'appartement. Le ton pressant de sa collègue la déroutait.

« Attends, attends Stella ! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? C'est si important ? Où es-tu ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

« A moi, rien. Ce n'est pas moi… C'est Mac. »

« Mac ? Mais… »

Stella avait raccroché. Lindsay se rua dans la chambre alors que Danny sortait de la douche. Comme elle attrapait nerveusement une veste dans la penderie, il la taquina…

« Héla, héla… Que t'arrive-t-il tout d'un coup ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser filer aussi vite sans une explication ? »

Mais il redevint sérieux sous la violente répartie de sa compagne.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Danny ! Dépêche-toi de prendre ton téléphone et appelle Hawkes, et Flack. Dis-leur de se rendre immédiatement à l'hôtel, sur la scène de crime. »

« Hey… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! J'ai eu Stella. C'est elle qui m'a dit de les appeler. Elle avait l'air complètement paniquée. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un problème avec Mac… »

« Ah ça… C'est sûr qu'après leur petite discussion d'hier… »

« Danny ! le coupa Lindsay brutalement. Garde tes commentaires pour le moment ! Appelle les autres immédiatement ! Moi, je file là-bas… J'ai peur que Stella ne fasse une bêtise. »

« Du genre… ? »

« Du genre perdre patience et, sans nous attendre, foncer seule à l'aveuglette dans un traquenard… »

Sur ce, la jeune femme claqua la porte. Danny se jeta sur son téléphone et entra immédiatement le numéro de Flack.

* * *

Stella arriva enfin devant le bâtiment. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Et de réfléchir, un peu…

En arrivant chez Mac, elle avait attendu de longues minutes devant sa porte avant de se risquer à sonner. Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Elle le voyait déjà entrebâiller la porte et la claquer quelques secondes plus tard, dès qu'il l'aurait aperçue. A vrai dire, elle ne s'attendait pas à une quelqu'autre réaction. Que faisait-elle là, après tout ? Suite à leur violente dispute, ils étaient partis, chacun de leur côté, ayant tous deux la ferme intention de ne revoir l'autre que si le boulot l'imposait. Et pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, elle se trouvait là, devant chez lui, espérant… Quoi au juste ? Lui expliquer plus calmement les raisons de son inquiétude, se rassurer en le voyant, ou peut-être tout simplement se réconcilier avec son meilleur ami sans avoir à attendre le lendemain…

Comme la porte ne s'était pas ouverte, elle avait sonné à nouveau. Elle avait attendu pendant plusieurs minutes encore mais rien ne se passait. Il n'était peut-être pas chez lui ? C'eût été étonnant : il n'était plus au labo et n'était vraisemblablement pas aller se balader dehors, par ce froid. Néanmoins, dans le doute, et se sentant soudain nerveuse, Stella avait attrapé son téléphone et tenté d'appeler Mac. Elle savait qu'il répondait toujours, où qu'il soit, même tard dans la nuit, et même après une violente querelle entre eux, car il craignait toujours que ce ne soit quelque chose d'urgent à propos du boulot.

Il lui aurait suffi d'entendre sa voix grave au bout du fil, quelques instants seulement, pour qu'elle se soit senti rassurée. Mais il n'avait pas décroché et son malaise avait encore grandi lorsqu'elle avait reconnu la sonnerie du portable de Mac, provenant de son appartement. Elle avait raccroché. Jamais il ne se séparait de son téléphone pour sortir. Il était donc là ? Elle s'était retournée vers la porte, énervée. Renonçant à la sonnette, elle cavait cogné violemment contre le bois. La porte s'était ouverte en grinçant sous le coup. Elle était entré. Tout était éteint. Posant instinctivement la main sur son arme, elle avait allumé la lumière, vu le portable posé sur la table du salon. Comme elle n'entendait aucun bruit, elle avait fait le tour de l'appartement. Il était vide. Elle avait commencé à paniquer mais tenté de se raisonner. Mac était un adulte responsable, et le meilleur flic et scientifique qu'elle connaissait. Que pouvait-elle craindre ? Il était sans doute sorti faire quelques courses et avait oublié son portable. Et pourtant, la porte… ? Il n'y avait pas de signe de fracture mais elle n'était pas fermée à clefs. C'est alors qu'elle avait vu, par terre, dans le salon, un petit bout de papier chiffonné. Elle l'avait ramassé, déplié, et avait senti la panique l'envahir en prenant connaissance du document. C'était une photo d'Angell, sur laquelle quelques mots avaient été écrits à l'encre rouge. _Ce soir, l'hôtel, seul, sans arme. Faites ce que l'on vous dit. Pensez à elle… _Elle avait regardé machinalement sur la table et vu le dossier Perth, ouvert à la page où se trouvaient rassemblées les photos des différents membres supposés du groupe.

Elle n'avait pas hésité plus longtemps. Elle avait récupéré le portable de Mac, quitté l'appartement, dévalé les escaliers en trombe. En débouchant dans la rue, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre : 20h30, impossible de prendre un taxi, le trafic aurait été tel qu'elle n'aurait pas avancé. Elle s'était alors dirigée en courant vers la station de métro la plus proche, pour en ressortir trois quarts d'heure plus tard, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'hôtel où avait été découvert le corps de Vince Brimeson. C'est alors qu'elle avait appelé Lindsay, sachant que la jeune femme réagirait rapidement et ne lui poserait pas trop de questions. Elle avait été brève, sans doute un peu trop. Elle avait raccroché et repris sa course en direction de l'hôtel…

* * *

Elle inspira profondément. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il était déjà 21h30. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La rue était peu empruntée, calme, presque silencieuse. Elle tendit l'oreille, espérant percevoir, au milieu des klaxons qui s'élevaient depuis les grandes artères, quelques rues plus loin, les sirènes familières des voitures de police. Mais rien. Aucun gyrophare à l'horizon. Lindsay avait certainement transmis son message, elle n'avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre. Les autres arriveraient sans doute bientôt et viendraient l'aider, si nécessaire, mais d'ici là… Elle leva la tête vers l'immeuble qui se dressait devant elle. Aucune lumière n'était visible mais plusieurs fenêtres étaient entièrement masquées par d'épais volets. Elle baissa les yeux, porta son attention sur la porte, remarqua qu'elle était entrouverte. Sans plus hésiter, elle s'avança, se glissa derrière les barrières qui interdisaient au public de pénétrer dans l'hôtel, poussa la porte fracturée, se dirigea vers les escaliers.

* * *

Mac prit appui sur ses poignets et se redressa lentement. Il essaya de se mettre debout mais un coup violent dans les jambes lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il s'affala lourdement sur le sol. Il se retourna vers l'homme qui était en face de lui. Il avait son arme constamment braquée sur lui et se tenait trop loin pour que Mac, désarmé et affaibli, puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. La situation semblait bloquée. L'autre prit la parole.

« Alors, que décidez-vous, Monsieur le détective ? » dit-il avec un rire narquois. « Pour être franc, il est inutile de perdre du temps à songer à votre propre personne. Vous mourrez, quoi qu'il advienne. Néanmoins, vous pouvez à la rigueur choisir d'abréger vos souffrances… Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait que votre misérable petite vie qui fût en jeu en ce moment… Pensez à elle, aux autres. Seriez-vous réellement prêt à risquer leurs vies à tous pour quelques informations ? » Comme Mac se taisait, il poursuivit. « Eh bien… Je croyais que vous seriez plus éloquent ! On m'avait rapporté que certaines personnes vous étaient chères, et qu'il aurait été regrettable de leur faire du mal,… mais mes informations étaient visiblement erronées. » Il marqua une pause puis, sur un ton menaçant… « Je repose ma question, une toute dernière fois… Me donnez-vous ces noms ? »

Mac toisa la brute qui se tenait face à lui. C'en était fini. Sauf un miracle, Mac Taylor serait mort dans au plus une dizaine de minutes. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et vit sa vie défiler devant lui. Son enfance peu palpitante, la guerre, Claire, sa mort tragique… Et l'après. Son boulot qui était devenu la seule chose à donner un sens à sa vie… Personne ne se soucierait de sa mort. Il n'y avait personne qu'il regretterait. A moins que… ? Soudain, devant lui, apparut le visage d'Angell. Combien de fois celle-ci avait-elle été pleurée, regrettée ? Elle qui n'avait pourtant pas rejoint l'équipe depuis bien longtemps… Mac songea ensuite à Sid, son vieil ami, à Hawkes, à Adam, ce grand gamin qu'il aimait bien au fond, à Danny et à Lyndsay , et à leur petite Lucy dont il avait accepté d'être le parrain, à Flack, dont il avait sauvé la vie une fois déjà et qui avait besoin de tout son soutien après le décès brutal de sa compagne… Il songea à Stella, à leur dernière dispute… Finalement, elle aurait eu raison, comme souvent… Et ils n'auraient même pas eu le temps de se réconcilier… En fait, il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu faire. Dans son esprit, tout était soudainement chamboulé. Comment avait-il pu penser un seul instant mourir en toute quiétude, sans rien laisser derrière lui ? Il sentit son estomac se nouer. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort, mais de cette exécution en règle dont il allait faire les frais… La mort aurait pu venir, tant qu'elle ne laissait pas le temps de penser… Mais cette fois…

Mac rouvrit les yeux, releva la tête. Quelques instants seulement avaient passé qui lui avaient semblé une éternité. L'autre attendait toujours, son arme à la main.

« Les noms ! »

« Vous savez… Je pense que si je disais quoi que ce soit, même si c'était pour les protéger, les membres de mon équipe ne me le pardonneraient jamais… »

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?... Nous les abattrons les uns après les autres, ou peut-être tous d'un seul coup, et vous savez que nous en avons les moyens !... »

« Ils préféreraient mourir que de me voir céder au chantage. »

« Nous les tuerons tous ! »

« Eh bien essayez… Ah, et n'oubliez pas de prévoir une petite armée si vous espérez les descendre, parce que, à trois ou quatre, vous n'avez aucune chance contre eux !... Et maintenant, tuez-moi si ça vous chante. Il est inutile de perdre votre temps, je ne parlerai pas… »

Un coup de feu. Une douleur aigüe. Le froid.

Mac s'effondra sur le sol carrelé, sentit sa tête cogner lourdement contre le dallage. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et essaya de regarder dans la direction de son agresseur, mais sa vue se brouillait, il commençait à délirer. Il repensait une dernière fois à Stella, la revoyait, ses boucles brunes tombant en cascade autour de son visage. Il rêva qu'elle s'avançait vers lui et réussissait à empêcher l'autre brute de tirer. Mais il était trop tard. Trop tard pour changer les choses. Trop tard pour les rêves.

Mac sombra dans l'inconscience.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos coms ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Je tiens par contre à m'excuser si, les premiers temps, il y a quelques bugs dans mes posts... Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude du site et ça ne fait pas forcément ce que je veux.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Lindsay ! »

La jeune femme se retourna et aperçut Flack et Hawkes qui marchaient rapidement vers elle.

« Danny nous a prévenu. Enfin… Il a essayé de nous expliquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en fait ? Il nous a parlé de Mac, de Stella… »

« Stella voulait que vous la rejoigniez ici. Elle m'a appelé tout à l'heure, elle était en train de marcher je ne sais où dans New York, de courir même. Elle avait l'air très inquiète. Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment, disons qu'elle m'a inquiété en tout cas… »

« Ok. Et où est Stella maintenant ? » demanda Flack machinalement.

« Je… » Lindsay ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait espéré sans trop de conviction que Stella les attendrait en bas de l'immeuble, mais la scientifique n'était visible nulle part. Elle regarda Hawkes, qui haussa les sourcils. Tous connaissaient le tempérament plus qu'impulsif de leur collègue lorsqu'elle se laissait entraîner par ses émotions. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs fait l'expérience quelques mois auparavant. Flack laissa échapper un juron.

« Et merde… Dans quoi est-elle allée se fourrer ? »

Lindsay prit une profonde inspiration puis attrapa le gilet pare-balles que lui tendait Hawkes. Elle l'enfila, vérifia que son arme était bien à sa ceinture, puis elle fit signe aux deux autres d'y aller. Ils commençaient à monter l'escalier lorsqu'ils entendirent une détonation. Ils se regardèrent tous trois un bref instant et accélérèrent le rythme, se dirigeant avec prudence vers l'endroit d'où était provenu le coup de feu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage, ils entendirent des cris. Flack ouvrit la porte, se glissa dans le couloir, fit signe à Hawkes et à Lindsay de le rejoindre. Le couloir était éteint mais il y avait de la lumière dans l'une des chambres qui se trouvait au bout. Avançant à couvert dans l'obscurité, ils s'approchèrent de la pièce. Ils n'entendaient plus de bruit. Arrivés au bout du couloir, ils pénétrèrent d'un coup dans la chambre, prêts à faire feu au moindre mouvement suspect. Mais à peine étaient-ils entrés que Lindsay retint un cri. Mac gisait par terre, inerte, au milieu d'une nappe de sang. Tandis que Flack veillait à ce que personne n'arrive, Hawkes s'agenouilla auprès de son patron. Aidé de Lindsay, il le retourna pour l'allonger sur le dos et l'ausculta rapidement.

« Il respire… Assez normalement. »

Il déchira la chemise ensanglantée pendant que Lindsay allait chercher dans la salle de bain un gant, de l'eau chaude, du savon et des bandages.

« Ca ira… » assura-t-il pour calmer l'inquiétude grandissante de la jeune femme. « La balle est entrée par le côté et ressortie. Elle n'a fait que traverser la chair, n'a atteint aucun organe… La seule chose qui pourrait être inquiétante, c'est l'épanchement sanguin. Je vais nettoyer sommairement la plaie. Pendant ce temps, appelle l'hôpital. Qu'ils envoient une ambulance. Tu viendras ensuite m'aider à lui faire un bandage. »

Lindsay acquiesça et s'exécuta.

* * *

Elle se débattit avec rage, parvint à mettre à terre l'un de ses adversaires, mais le second s'empara d'elle aussitôt. Lui tirant les bras vers l'arrière, il la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Elle trembla au contact glacial des parpaings nus contre son visage. Puis elle sentit l'autre lui placer un morceau de tissu sur la bouche et le nez… Elle reconnut immédiatement l'odeur âcre qui émanait de l'étoffe : chloroforme ! Ne pas respirer ! Surtout, ne pas…

Mais c'était trop tard. Sa vue commença à se brouiller, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Il n'y eut bientôt plus que cet épais voile noir… Puis plus rien.

* * *

« Mac ?... »

« Danny ? »

« Hey ! Comment allez-vous, patron ? »

Mac cligna des yeux, regarda autour de lui. Des murs et des draps blancs, des appareils de soins… L'hôpital… Comment était-ce possible ? Il se revoyait dans cette chambre, avec l'autre en face de lui qui n'avait qu'à appuyer sur la gâchette pour le tuer. Il entendait encore le coup de feu résonner dans sa tête. Il se retourna vers le jeune homme qui se tenait assis à côté de lui.

« Danny… Je ne veux pas de questions, juste une réponse : je… ne rêve pas ? »

Danny ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air visiblement inquiet de Mac.

« Non, patron… Vous êtes bien là, en chair et en os. On dirait que ça vous attriste ! »

« Non, ce n'est rien… Juste que… Hell, comment est-ce possible ? Il m'a tiré dessus à bout portant ! »

« Hmm… Vous savez, Mac, je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir, mais comme blessure de guerre, vous auriez pu mieux faire : la balle est passée sur le côté, sans aucun risque ou presque. Vous vous en tirez avec un beau trou ! »

« He ? »

« Ben oui… Sheld' a juste eu à stopper le début d'hémorragie. Bon, vous étiez dans les pommes, mais ça c'est normal. Vous étiez juste en état de choc. »

Hawkes rentra dans la chambre à ce moment-là.

« Hey boss, ça va ? »

« Parfaitement bien, doc, juste une légère douleur dans le flanc. »

Regardant à travers la fenêtre, Mac vit qu'il faisait jour.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 8h… 8h15. »

« Danny, vous ne devriez pas être chez vous, plutôt qu'ici ? Et Lucy ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lindsay la garde. Elle avait besoin de se reposer un peu après les évènements d'hier soir. Elle m'a dit d'attendre que vous soyez réveillé pour rentrer et qu'elle irait bosser après. Flack a sans doute dû lui tenir compagnie. Il fallait qu'il vienne prendre deux ou trois trucs chez moi, et je pense qu'il avait besoin de parler un peu. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là hier soir… »

« Il n'y a pas de raison… Et puis, vous êtes convalescent, vous êtes tout excusé. D'ailleurs, il n'y a rien eu d'extraordinaire finalement. Je serai sorti d'ici ce soir… Bon, et sinon, dois-je en conclure que vous laissez Stella bosser toute seule au labo ? Je sais que je lui en veux pour hier, mais de là à lui faire ça ! »

Danny baissa la tête à la remarque de son patron. Il se tourna, regarda Hawkes. Ce-dernier observait Mac avec une expression désolée. Voyant les mines sombres de ses deux détectives, Mac oublia son ton joyeux dans l'attente d'une explication.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Hawkes, qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'ai-je dit ? »

« Patron, vous devez savoir que… Stella n'est pas au labo. »

« Eh bien !... Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ?... Miss Bonasera n'en fait qu'à sa tête, voilà tout ! Après ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois, vous devriez avoir l'habitude ! Et je dois avouer que, la connaissant, j'ai dû la vexer suffisamment hier pour qu'elle m'en garde rancune pendant quelque temps… »

Les deux autres se regardèrent encore, avec toujours la même expression étrange sur le visage.

« C'est pas ça Mac… Stella n'est pas au labo, elle n'est pas chez elle, personne ne parvient à la joindre. »

Mac commença à sentir l'inquiétude monter en lui. Mais il ne voulait pas y laisser libre cours.

« Allons donc. Elle sera sortie et n'a pas envie de répondre au téléphone, qu'en sais-je ? »

« Mac… Hier soir… Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, oui. Il mettrait du temps avant de parvenir à oublier, si jamais il y parvenait un jour, mais il ne tenait pas à en parler. Hawkes poursuivit.

« Mac… Hier soir, Stella a appelé Lindsay, vers 21h, 21h30… Elle lui a demandé de me contacter, ainsi que Flack, et de nous dire de venir à l'hôtel… Celui où vous étiez. C'est Danny qui nous a appelés et Flack et moi avons rejoint Lindsay devant le fameux hôtel… où elle pensait vraisemblablement retrouver Stella. »

Le sourire moqueur de Mac avait maintenant totalement disparu de son visage. Il gardait les sourcils froncés, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Chaque mot de Hawkes le rendait un peu plus grave.

« Comme Stella n'était pas en bas, nous avons laissé les deux policiers qui nous accompagnaient en bas et nous sommes entrés. C'est là que nous avons entendu un coup de feu. Nous sommes montés, vous avons trouvé étendu dans une chambre, le seul endroit éclairé de tout l'hôtel. Vous étiez blessé. Nous vous avons apporté les premiers soins et avons contacté une ambulance. Etant donné que ça tournait mal, nous avons fait également venir un détachement de la police. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés et vous ont eu pris en charge, nous avons fouillé toutes les pièces de chacun des étages, les unes après les autres… »

« Mac… » poursuivit Danny, « Lindsay m'a appelé, quatre heures après qu'ils vous aient trouvé. Pendant tout ce temps, ils avaient fouillé l'hôtel de fond en comble. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. »

« Nous n'avons pas trouvé la moindre trace de Stella, à part… Ca. »

Hawkes posa sur le lit un sac plastique dans lequel était emballé un téléphone. Mac attrapa le sachet.

« C'est mon… »

« Avec les empreintes de Stella dessus. » le coupa Danny.

« Flack l'a trouvé deux étages plus haut, dans un couloir. »

Comme Mac ne disait rien, Hawkes prit une profonde inspiration…

« A plusieurs endroits dans l'immeuble, à côté de l'endroit où vous étiez mais aussi dans les couloirs entre le 4ème et le 6ème étage, il y avait des traces de sang, par terre et sur les murs… »

Mac leva la tête, fixa Hawkes.

« Il y avait le sang de deux hommes… et celui de Stella. »

* * *

Le taxi pila pour ne pas renverser l'homme qui venait de s'engager sur la route à quelques mètres devant lui. Il invectiva le jeune inconscient mais celui-ci ne se retourna même pas et continua à marcher nerveusement dans Manhattan. Il jetait fréquemment de discrets coups d'œil dans les rétroviseurs des voitures pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait. Il tourna au coin d'une rue et sortit son portable.

« Salut mec ! J'arrive. Je suis là dans cinq minutes. »

« Ok Alf. Personne ne t'as vu ? »

« Tu me prends pour qui ? »

« Héla, doucement frérot ! Je retire ce que j'ai dis, mais tu fais gaffe. A tout de suite. »

La conversation fut coupée et il marcha encore pendant quelques minutes, avant de s'arrêter au pied d'un petit immeuble…

**TBC...**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Avertissement : une scène de ce chapitre pourrait choquer les jeunes lecteurs !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Les portes de l'ascenseur étaient à peine entrouvertes qu'il se rua à l'extérieur. Il traversa le labo, se dirigea précipitamment vers son bureau. Il ôta sa veste, la jeta sur le sofa, puis il se mit à chercher un dossier dans son tiroir. Lindsay frappa doucement à sa porte et elle entra avec Hawkes. Elle regarda son patron d'un air ennuyé. Craignant sa réaction, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, elle l'interpela doucement…

« Que faites-vous ici Mac ?... Vous avez pris une balle il n'y a pas 12 heures de cela… Vous devriez encore être à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Il fronça encore les sourcils, leva la tête, prêt à laisser exploser la rage qui l'envahissait. Cependant, il reprit son calme en voyant l'air réellement affligé de sa jeune collègue…

« Vous perdez votre temps, Lindsay… Vous me connaissez assez, je pense, pour comprendre que je ne puisse pas me trouver ailleurs qu'ici en ce moment… et certainement pas à l'hôpital ! Je n'ai rien ! Demandez à votre mari, c'est lui-même qui me l'a fait remarquer ! Et quand bien même… nous avons un meurtre à élucider et Stella … »

« … à retrouver dans les plus brefs délais. Je sais tout cela Mac. Nous le savons tous. Et nous ne prendrons pas de repos avant de l'avoir retrouvée, saine et sauve ! »

Elle soupira.

« Je sais que vous voulez arrêter ces salauds… Mais vous n'obtiendrez rien en laissant libre cours à votre fureur. Gardez les pieds sur terre, Mac ! C'est tout ce que nous vous demandons… Et surtout, n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas seul, que nous sommes une équipe !... »

Il ferma les yeux. Combien de fois avait-il entendu Stella lui dire ces mêmes mots ? Pas plus tard que la veille, elle les lui avait répétés encore. Il fallait maintenant que ce soit Lindsay qui s'en charge… Il retint une larme de rouler le long de sa joue.

« J'essayerai de m'en souvenir, Lindsay… » murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. Puis il s'assit à son bureau.

« Mis à part cela, vous vouliez me voir pour une raison particulière ? » Il se tourna vers Hawkes qui était resté légèrement en retrait. « Sheldon ? »

Ce-dernier s'avança vers Mac et lui tendit une pochette cartonnée.

« C'est ceci que vous cherchiez ? »

Son patron prit le dossier et l'ouvrit nerveusement…

« Je n'avais pas pensé que c'était vous qui l'aviez… Où en êtes-vous ? Est-ce que nous avons des éléments nouveaux ? »

Mais Hawkes n'avait rien d'heureux à annoncer à Mac.

« Non, patron. Rien dont vous ne soyez déjà au courant, sinon le rapport sur la disparition de Stell'… Après vérification, le sang trouvé à l'hôtel, autre que celui de Stella, est le même que celui que nous avions prélevé sur le corps de notre dernière victime, Vince Brimeson… Les deux affaires sont liées, c'est indéniable. Mais je pense que vous le saviez déjà, mieux que moi… »

« Qu'insinuez-vous, Sheldon ? »

« Mac… Vous étiez dans l'hôtel… Vous cherchiez forcément quelque chose en rapport avec l'affaire Brimeson ! »

Mac se taisait. Lindsay continua calmement.

« Vous devez tout nous dire, Mac… C'est important ! Vous savez que nous ne sommes pas là pour vous juger… et vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Mais il faut que l'on retrouve Stella ! Ils ont déjà essayé de vous tuer, même s'ils ont incroyablement manqué leur coup… Ils sont dangereux. Si elle est entre leurs mains, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau ! »

Elle s'approcha, posa ses mains sur son bureau, le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête vers elle et croise son regard.

« Faites-le pour elle Mac !… »

* * *

Malgré les quarante centimètres de neige qui étaient tombés en l'espace de quelques jours, New York grouillait comme à son habitude. C'était à peine si l'épais manteau blanc étouffait quelque peu les klaxons qui résonnaient sans discontinuer. Partout, des embouteillages dans les rues et des trottoirs envahis de femmes et d'hommes d'affaires, courant d'une réunion à une autre, prenant parfois le temps d'avaler un café noir avant de poursuivre leur route. Comme chaque jour de l'année, l'agitation était à son comble.

Le laboratoire de la police scientifique ne faisait pas exception et toute l'équipe de Mac Taylor travaillait d'arrache-pied pour essayer de savoir ce qui avait pu arriver à leur collègue… Sur le terrain ou au labo, chacun s'efforçait de dénicher un indice qui permît de retrouver Stella. Mais les heures avançaient, et aucun ne progressait…

* * *

« Mac ! Venez vite ! C'est grave… »

Mac releva la tête. Adam se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard perdu, affolé. Mac suivit le laborantin jusqu'à son poste de travail, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Qu'y a-t-il Adam ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? C'est à propos de Stella ? »

Adam venait d'entrer son mot de passe dans l'ordinateur, l'écran s'alluma. Le jeune homme eut une hésitation, ne sachant quoi répondre à Mac. Il hocha simplement la tête. Comme il allait cliquer pour ouvrir une fenêtre, il retint sa main un instant, murmura…

« Patron… Etes-vous sûr que vous voulez… ? »

Mac regarda le technicien. Dans les yeux d'Adam se lisait une désolation immense. Il posa tendrement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, pour tenter de le calmer, mais lui-même ne parvenait plus à se défaire de la peur qui l'étreignait. Finalement, il fit signe à Adam d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Il regarda un bref instant la photo qui s'afficha et vacilla, horrifié, dégoûté. Il ferma les yeux, sentit la nausée l'envahir… Lorsqu'il eut quelque peu retrouvé ses esprits, il se força à rouvrir les yeux et se tourna vers l'écran.

« Je suis désolé, Mac… » souffla Adam en baissant la tête.

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien… S'il doit y avoir un responsable ici, c'est moi, moi uniquement… »

* * *

Flack klaxonna furieusement. Malgré son gyrophare allumé et son alarme sonore enclenchée, il ne parvenait pas à avancer au milieu des embouteillages. Il lui tardait pourtant d'être arrivé !

Lorsque Mac l'avait appelé, une demi-heure plus tôt, il était en train d'interroger les personnes habitant à proximité de l'hôtel où Stella avait disparu. Personne n'avait rien vu. Aucun indice. Il fulminait. La scientifique était une excellente amie et la savoir en danger, si peu de temps après avoir perdu Jess, le mettait hors de lui… En entendant son portable vibrer, il avait coupé cours à la conversation dans laquelle il était engagé et avait décroché. Mac lui avait dit qu'ils avaient du nouveau, qu'il fallait qu'il vienne au labo dès qu'il le pouvait, et il avait aussitôt rappliqué, sentant à la voix de son supérieur qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave…

Il appuya encore une fois sur le klaxon, augmenta le volume sonore de son avertisseur. Les trois voitures qui se trouvaient devant lui daignèrent enfin se décaler légèrement sur leur gauche et il parvint à s'infiltrer entre celles-ci et la file de droite. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il arrivait enfin en vue du labo. Il laissa sa voiture en bas de l'immeuble et se précipita dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

Stella était allongée sur un lit, les poignets attachés aux montants, entièrement nue, dans une chambre aux murs lézardés qui menaçaient de s'écrouler. Son corps était couvert de bleus, de plaies. Elle avait le visage meurtri, les yeux fermés, laissant échapper ses larmes.

Adam cliqua pour faire défiler les photos. Sur la suivante, on voyait un homme cagoulé, debout à côté du lit, en train de détacher sa ceinture. Il s'en servait ensuite pour battre Stella, qu'un deuxième homme, masqué également, maintenait par les chevilles, lui rendant toute défense impossible. L'on voyait encore les deux hommes se pencher sur elle, monter sur le lit…

Les photos apparaissaient à l'écran, les unes après les autres. Toujours plus dégoûtantes. Sur la dernière, Stella se tenait recroquevillée sur elle-même, assise à même la terre, au milieu de mauvaises herbes et de débris en tous genres, son corps pâle et nu se détachant sur le fond rouge sang d'un mur de briques. Sa tête était enfouie entre ses bras, ses longs cheveux bouclés lui cachant le visage, le mouvement torturé de ses doigts trahissant sa souffrance… Un dernier clic et les photos laissèrent la place à quelques mots, écrits en rouge sur un fond noir : _Vous l'aurez cherché…_

Mac jeta un coup d'œil instinctif vers la porte, s'assurant que personne d'autre n'avait assisté au visionnage. Puis il porta son regard sur les personnes qui se tenaient devant lui. Danny serrait Lindsay contre lui. La jeune femme avait failli quitter la salle en apercevant la première photo. Elle gardait les yeux baissés, choquée, écœurée. Danny, Hawkes et Sid respiraient nerveusement, se jetant de brefs coups d'œil, tout aussi horrifiés. Quant à Flack et à Adam, ils ne parvenaient qu'avec peine à retenir leurs larmes. Ce fut Flack qui rompit le silence. Perdant soudain toute retenue, il hurla…

« Bande de salauds ! »

Et il s'effondra en pleurs sur une chaise. Lindsay murmura...

« Comment peuvent-ils faire ça ?... Et à Stella… C'est tellement répugnant… Je… »

Elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Danny la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Mac… » demanda le jeune homme, comme pour se rassurer lui-même, « on les retrouvera n'est-ce pas ? On va leur faire payer pour ça ? »

« Pourquoi Stella ? Pourquoi elle ? Est-ce qu'elle n'a pas déjà suffisamment souffert ? »

Lindsay s'était tournée vers Mac, comme dans l'attente d'une réponse. Mais Mac se taisait. Il ne parvenait pas à se défaire des images horribles qu'il venait de voir. Il se sentait anéanti, et totalement impuissant. Lindsay avait entièrement raison… Stella avait déjà bien assez souffert par le passé. Il la revoyait, quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée inanimée dans sa chambre, à côté du corps de Frankie. Il revoyait aussi la douleur sur son visage, quelques mois auparavant, alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait comme un père venait de mourir entre ses bras. Chaque fois, elle avait été brisée, et chaque fois elle en était ressortie plus forte. Mais Mac savait que sous l'armure apparente de sa collègue se cachait un cœur et un corps bien fragiles… Il avait peur. Peur pour elle, de ne pas avoir su la protéger. Peur d'être incapable de lui redonner confiance lorsqu'ils la retrouveraient…

Ce fut Adam qui ramena tout le monde à la réalité. Séchant ses larmes, il se tourna vers les autres…

« Il faut la retrouver ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre… ces enfoirés sont capables de tout ! Il faut la tirer de là ! Nous devons la retrouver, c'est quand même notre boulot, non ? »

Comme Mac restait silencieux, Danny prit les choses en mains.

« Ok, guys… Adam, tu files sur ton ordi ! Tu me visionnes ces horreurs autant de fois qu'il le faudra, tu me trouves un indice qui permettrait de la localiser !... Hawkes, Linds, vous me passez le dossier Brimeson au peigne fin et vous récoltez toutes les infos que vous pouvez trouver concernant les deux mecs qu'on voit sur les photos. Les deux affaires sont liées, c'est évident. Il faut savoir combien ils sont, qui ils sont, où ils sont ! Don, tu ratisses la zone autour de l'hôtel : si vous êtes arrivés avant le coup de feu, ils n'ont pas pu emprunter l'escalier normal ni sortir par la porte, vous les auriez obligatoirement vus… Ils ne se sont pas évaporés ! Tu questionnes le voisinage, tu inspectes l'arrière-cour de l'hôtel… Il faut qu'on sache comment ils ont pu quitter les lieux !... Quant à moi, je vais voir ce que je peux tirer du portable de Mac !... »

Il avait été direct, clair, concis,… brutal. Tous avaient écouté, sans rien dire. Ils le regardaient maintenant avec une expression étrange. D'une voix tendre mais triste, il ajouta…

« Allez les gars… Pour Stella ! »

Ils hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la salle, les uns après les autres, pour se mettre au travail. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Sid et Mac.

« Mac… ? »

Sid s'était approché de lui, avait posé la main sur son épaule, dans un geste réconfortant, mais Mac ne bougeait pas. Il regardait dans le vide, fronçait les sourcils, semblait torturé. Sid connaissait bien cette expression sur le visage de son ami, il ne l'avait que trop souvent vue, quelques années auparavant, lorsque Claire était tragiquement décédée.

« Mac… On se connaît depuis longtemps, vous et moi… Je sais que vous en pensez bien plus que vous ne dites… »

Mais l'expert se taisait toujours, le regard perdu.

« Mac ?... Je ne veux pas vous reprocher quoi que ce soit mais…comment ce fait-il que vous ayez été présent ce soir-là à l'hôtel ? Ce n'était pas qu'un hasard !... Vous nous cachez quelque chose… »

Mac murmura quelques mots que Sid ne parvint pas à entendre. Puis il se redressa, s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, ferma les yeux.

« Sid… Ils vont la retrouver ? »

Mac rouvrit les yeux, regarda le légiste, implorant.

« J'en suis persuadé. »

Le détective acquiesça et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous encore cherché querelle hier ? »

Mac ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dispute, il s'en rappelait les moindres détails…

**TBC...**


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos coms encourageants ! Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! La prochaine au plus tôt vendredi soir prochain...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 **

Comme à son habitude, alors qu'elle allait partir, Stella était passée devant le bureau de Mac. Elle s'était arrêtée quelques instants en le voyant, avait hésité, puis était finalement entrée. Il était assis, sa chaise tournée vers la fenêtre. Il somnolait. Au bruit de la porte qui se refermait, il avait sursauté et s'était tourné vers elle.

« Hey, Mac ! »

« Vous partez ? »

« Hmm… J'ai deux ou trois choses à faire et comme il n'y a rien d'urgent ici qui ne puisse attendre demain matin… »

« Pas de problème. Ah, juste une question… Est-ce que c'est moi ou vous passez plus de temps dans ce bureau que dans le votre ? »

« Il est bien plus grand que le mien… » avait-elle répliqué avec un de ces sourires moqueurs dont elle avait le secret. Il n'était pas mécontent de la voir ainsi, si peu de temps après les durs évènements qu'elle avait vécu. Il avait poursuivi dans le même ton…

« Mais il m'est impossible de faire la moindre sieste ! »

Elle avait ri. Puis, toujours souriante mais reprenant son sérieux, elle s'était assise en face de lui.

« Ne dites pas de bêtises, Mac… Vous ne vous accordez jamais le moindre répit ! Alors une sieste… vous m'inquiéteriez ! D'ailleurs, sur quoi travaillez-vous en ce moment ? Nous avons résolu le cas Storming et vous m'avez dit vous-même cet après-midi que vous attendriez demain pour vous pencher sur l'affaire de la banque… Il n'y a rien qui vous retienne ici,… et je vous rappelle que vous me devez un dîner ! Allons, venez, prenez vos affaires, je vous amène au restaurant… Et ne me dites pas que vous aviez quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir, je ne vous croirais pas ! »

Elle s'était levée et dirigée vers le porte-manteau sur lequel elle avait attrapé la veste de Mac. Comme elle avait le dos tourné, ce-dernier l'avait observée. L'enthousiasme de sa collègue l'énervait. Il avait respiré profondément et l'avait apostrophée, d'une voix grave et sévère.

« Reposez ça Stella. Je n'irais nulle part, c'est inutile. »

« Mais voyons Mac… »

« Il n'y a pas de - mais - ! »

« Allons donc… Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Arrêtez ! Franchement, Stella, vous êtes pénible. Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que je suis votre supérieur, que vous êtes dans mon bureau ? Ne vous croyez pas tout permis ! Vous n'êtes plus une gamine ! Quand apprendrez-vous enfin à obéir aux ordres ? »

« Aux ordres ? » Stella s'était retournée, effarée. Elle avait senti la colère s'emparer d'elle. Pour qui se prenait-il ? « Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne, Mac ! » lui avait-elle lancé, furieuse. Puis elle s'était calmée. Ce n'était rien, un simple moment d'égarement de la part de Mac… Il devait être exténué… et préoccupé. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était venue. « Allons, on oublie ça… J'étais venue pour… »

« Je sais. » l'avait-il coupée. Sèchement. Froidement. « Il n'y a pas besoin d'être devin. Ca fait plus d'une semaine que vous venez passer une heure dans mon bureau, chaque soir, que vous me faites perdre un temps précieux pour discuter de tout et de rien. Vous êtes ici pour faire votre travail, Lieutenant Bonasera, et pas pour flirter comme une collégienne avec vos collègues, encore moins avec vos supérieurs ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Alors, si vous le voulez bien, quittez ce bureau et l'on oubliera peut-être vos écarts. »

Il avait parlé sans aucune hésitation dans la voix. Stella était restée debout face à lui, bouche bée, incrédule devant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire…

« Qu'attendez-vous ? »

La tête plongée dans ses papiers, il n'avait même pas daigné la regarder. Elle avait explosé. S'il s'imaginait qu'elle allait se laisser faire !

« Ce que j'attends ? Vos excuses ! » avait-elle hurlé, de sorte que tous, dans le labo, avaient levé la tête pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. « Vos excuses pour m'avoir insulté sans que ça vous émeuve le moins du monde ! Vos excuses pour m'avoir fait comprendre de manière ô combien délicate que je n'étais que de la merde à vos yeux ! Vos excuses pour m'avoir laissé m'inquiéter pendant des jours à votre sujet alors que la seule chose qui vous tourmente est votre petite personne ! »

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Je n'ai pas besoin de qui que ce soit ! Et certainement pas de vous ! » avait-il rétorqué violemment, les mains crispées sur son bureau sous la colère.

« Ah ça… Je saurais m'en souvenir, soyez-en sûr ! »

« Tant mieux, ça m'évitera d'avoir à me répéter ! Sortez maintenant ! »

Elle avait pris une profonde inspiration. La fureur, l'exaspération, l'incompréhension, la déception,… tout se mélangeait sans qu'elle parvînt à mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments. Elle avait tourné les talons, brutalement, et avait ouvert la porte vitrée. Au moment où elle allait sortir, elle s'était retournée.

« Vous savez ce que vous êtes, Mac Taylor ? Un égoïste et un hypocrite complètement obtus et dénué de sentiments ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ! J'avais cru naïvement que je pouvais peut-être vous aider… Je me trompais ! Votre cas est désespéré ! »

Lorsqu'elle avait claqué la porte, il avait cru que le verre se briserait en milles morceaux. Tout l'étage avait tremblé. Elle s'était dirigée vers l'ascenseur, sans se retourner, sans s'arrêter, sans répondre aux regards inquisiteurs des différentes personnes qui avaient assisté de loin à la scène. Elle était partie.

* * *

« Mac ? »

La voix de Sid le ramena à la réalité. Comment avait-il pu oser lui dire ça, à Stella ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, après la mort de Claire et tant de fois par la suite… Les paroles de sa collègue l'avaient blessé mais pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Elle avait un caractère bien trempé, parfois un peu trop… Mais il la connaissait, il le savait. Et ce n'était même pas elle qui avait commencé : il l'avait provoquée ! Il l'entendait encore : « Un égoïste et un hypocrite complètement obtus et dénué de sentiments ! » Dans toutes autres circonstances, ces mots seraient sortis de la bouche de Stella au milieu d'un large sourire un peu moqueur… Mais cette fois… Il avait tremblé en croisant son regard tandis qu'elle l'invectivait. Il s'était noyé dans ces magnifiques yeux émeraude qu'il avait pu voir si doux et qui lui étaient alors apparus si durs.

Mac jeta un coup d'œil à Sid. Quelle était la question ? Ah oui… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette ridicule dispute ? Pourquoi cet affrontement idiot ? Il balbutia…

« Je… Stella… s'inquiétait. Elle s'inquiète toujours… »

« Et… ? Il me semblait que sa présence n'était pas pour vous déplaire… Ce que je peux comprendre d'ailleurs… Elle ferait tourner la tête de plus d'un homme !… D'ailleurs moi-même… »

Mais Sid s'arrêta. Mac n'avait pas relevé l'ironie de ses propos et se taisait toujours. Le légiste reprit sur un ton sévère.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un vieil ours, Mac, si vous vous êtes mis en colère uniquement parce qu'elle voulait prendre soin de vous ! »

« Sans doute… »

Sid s'étonna de l'absence de réaction de Mac à ses reproches.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?... Allons Mac… Expliquez-moi tout… Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

Mac soupira, puis décida de tout expliquer à son vieil ami. Un jour ou l'autre, il le faudrait…

« Hier soir, je suis rentré chez moi vers 19h30. La veille, en ouvrant mon courrier, j'avais trouvé un message, anonyme, me disant de venir seul et sans arme à l'hôtel, le soir. Je savais parfaitement que c'était le groupe Perth qui en était à l'origine. »

« Perth ? »

Mac hocha la tête.

« Si je vous dis : la mort d'Angell, la fusillade au bar, Danny blessé… ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Sid regarda Mac dans les yeux. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Mais…

« Je ne comprends pas Mac… Quel rapport entre ces gangsters et… ? »

« Et l'affaire actuelle ?... C'est simple… Depuis le jour de la fusillade, je n'ai jamais cessé mes recherches, dans l'espoir de finir par les coincer… L'autre jour, quand nous avons trouvé Vince Brimeson, j'ai découvert, par hasard, une balle fichée dans un mur. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'affaire puisque Brimeson a été tué à l'arme blanche, mais je l'ai néanmoins prélevée et expertisée : elle était du même calibre que celle avec laquelle on nous a tiré dessus, il y a quatre mois ! Un calibre pourtant rare ! Cet hôtel était à l'abandon mais il y avait toutefois de nombreuses traces de passage… »

« Et vous avez pensé que le bâtiment était peut-être une planque des Perth, et qu'ils avaient un rapport étroit avec l'affaire en cours… »

Mac aquiesça.

« Et puis j'ai reçu ce message. Hier soir, j'avais prévu de me rendre au rendez-vous. Armé bien entendu. Je voulais mettre les choses au clair. Je suis d'abord passé chez moi et comme il n'était pas très tard et que J'avais le dossier Perth sur moi, je me suis assis à table et je l'ai feuilleté. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai entendu un bruit dans mon appartement. Quand je me suis retourné, ils étaient deux en face de moi, braquant leurs armes sur moi. J'avais posé mon holster. Ils m'ont dit avoir changé d'avis et préféré venir me chercher plutôt que de me laisser venir tout seul au rendez-vous. Lorsqu'ils m'ont intimé de me lever, j'ai marché vers la porte. En passant devant le guéridon, j'ai rapidement attrapé mon arme et tenté de tirer mais, je ne sais comment, ils s'étaient débrouillés pour la décharger. Ils ont ri et se sont avancés vers moi. J'ai bien tenté de me défendre mais j'ai senti un choc derrière la nuque et j'ai dû perdre connaissance… Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans la chambre d'hôtel où les autres m'ont trouvé. Ils me menaçaient. Ils voulaient que je leur donne les noms de ceux qui les avaient donnés ainsi que ceux des plus gros bonnets de la drogue à New York. Comme je refusais, ils m'ont tiré dessus… »

« Et… Que vient faire Stella dans tout ça ? »

« Sid… C'est à cause de moi que Stella est allée se jeter dans la gueule du loup !... Depuis près d'une semaine, elle passait tous les soirs dans mon bureau, sous prétexte de prendre de mes nouvelles. Elle savait parfaitement que je n'avais pas lâché le dossier Perth, quoi que j'en dise… Hier soir, elle m'a effrayé… Elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait assez, qu'elle refusait de me voir plus longtemps agir en solo, comme si j'étais le seul contrarié… Elle m'a dit… que s'il le fallait, si c'était la seule chose à faire pour que je me souvienne que j'avais une équipe, que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir et à faire la loi, elle irait elle-même chercher les gars du groupe Perth et les descendrait un par un. Je la connais trop bien… elle en aurait été capable. J'ai pris peur. Je me suis dit que, en la poussant à bout, elle m'en voudrait trop pour repenser à ça cette nuit et que je verrais le lendemain comment faire évoluer les choses… Alors je l'ai volontairement énervée, elle s'est emportée, elle a quitté mon bureau plus furieuse que jamais… Je m'en voulais de lui avoir menti, mais je pensais l'avoir protégée contre elle-même !... »

Sa voix se brisa.

« J'avais tort… »

Sid avait écouté Mac sans intervenir. Mais il voulait comprendre…

« Comment a-t-elle su… pour l'hôtel ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Lorsque les deux autres m'ont emmené, je n'avais pas mon portable sur moi. Elle sera passé à mon appartement, pour je ne sais quelle raison… et aura trouvé le message fixant le rendez-vous !... Tout ce que je voulais éviter… »

Mac laissa tomber une larme sur le sol. Sid s'était assis à côté de lui et l'écoutait patiemment.

« Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, Mac… Personne n'est fautif. Ni vous, ni Stella. Le hasard aura fait que… »

« Le hasard ? » le coupa Mac. « Je voulais la protéger et, au lieu de ça, c'est elle qui a volé à mon secours… Aucun hasard, Sid !... C'est grâce à elle, si les deux autres ne m'ont pas eu ! Je me souviens maintenant… Je croyais délirer mais je l'ai vue, à quelques pas de moi, frapper l'homme qui me tenait en joue au moment même où le coup est parti. Elle était là… »

« Mac ? »

Le détective et le légiste se retournèrent. Lindsay se tenait derrière eux. Il n'y avait dans son regard aucun reproche.

« Mac, j'ai entendu… Je… Nous avons besoin de vous ! Vous devez nous aider à retrouver Stella !... Mac, arrêtez de culpabiliser… Ca ne fera pas avancer les choses, et chaque minute perdue ne peut qu'amoindrir nos espoirs. »

Elle s'accroupit devant lui, posa doucement ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Elle a besoin de vous … »

Mac regarda la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit. Il se leva, essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Eh bien, je me disais que, puisque les deux autres vous ont rendu visite à votre appartement et que c'est de là que tout est parti, nous ferions peut-être bien d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil… »

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ? Je croyais que Danny… »

« Hawkes bosse tout à fond. Et Adam viendra l'aider lorsqu'il aura fini… Je vous accompagne ! »

* * *

Comme il rattachait sa ceinture, il dévisagea la femme qui gisait, pieds et mains liés, inconsciente sur le lit, et dont les boucles brunes se répandaient en cascades sur les draps blancs tachés de sang. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il enfilait sa chemise. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, s'approcha d'elle, laissa un instant courir ses doigts le long de ses cuisses, puis il se retourna et partit en fermant la porte à clés derrière lui.

Dehors, la neige s'était remise à tomber de plus belle.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Merci beaucoup !**_

_**Oui, je le reconnais, cette fic n'est pas pour les âmes trop sensibles... Mais je trouvais intéressant d'exploiter ainsi les personnages de Stella et des autres membres de l'équipe. Contente que ça vous plaise !**_

_**La suite donc ^^**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

Mac tendit ses clés à Lindsay et elle ouvrit la porte. La première chose qu'elle remarqua en pénétrant dans l'appartement fut le dossier ouvert en grand sur la table. Le dossier Perth. Et, posée à côté, une photo froissée. Elle la prit, l'observa quelques instants, puis questionna Mac du regard.

« Angell ? »

« Angell, oui… C'est pour cela que j'étais là-bas, Lindsay… Quand j'ai reçu ce truc, tous mes doutes se sont évanouis : ce sont ces mecs-là qui sont responsables de la mort de Jess,… et de la disparition de Stella aujourd'hui. Ils sont capables de tout ! Nous devons les arrêter ! »

Lindsay hocha la tête puis, après avoir hésité un moment, elle lança…

« Mais pourquoi avoir gardé ça pour vous, Mac ? Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Puisque vous les saviez dangereux… »

Le ton de la jeune femme était calme et dénué de reproches. Elle s'inquiétait seulement, et cherchait à comprendre. Mais Mac ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard. Tournant les talons, il se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule dans le salon. Elle soupira puis rangea la photo dans une enveloppe cartonnée. Un premier élément pour l'enquête. Elle se mit à examiner l'appartement, espérant en trouver d'autres. Elle releva bien quelques empreintes, mais ne se faisait pas d'illusions… Ce ne serait sans doute que celles de Mac et de Stella… Rien d'utile. Alors elle se résigna à fouiller dans les différents meubles, gênée de s'introduire ainsi dans la vie privée de son patron, mais priant pour trouver quelque chose qui eût pu leur permettre de retrouver Stella.

* * *

Mac releva la tête et se regarda dans le miroir. Il se reconnut à peine, sous les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Il ouvrit le robinet et se passa la tête sous l'eau froide, puis il s'essuya rapidement et se regarda à nouveau. Il inspira profondément, essayant de retrouver son calme, puis il quitta la salle de bain. Il traversa la chambre et regagna le séjour. Voyant Lindsay affairée, assise sur le sofa, il se glissa derrière elle et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous… ? » commença-t-il, avant de s'arrêter net en apercevant les papiers que la jeune femme tenait dans les mains. Celle-ci les examinait, les uns après les autres. Des photos, rien que des photos. Des photos de Stella, sur lesquelles avaient été écrits, à la même encre rouge que sur la photo d'Angell, des messages tout aussi menaçants… Mac jeta un bref coup d'œil à la commode et vit le tiroir ouvert où Lindsay les avaient trouvées. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'adossa au mur et sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux.

Lindsay se leva et s'approcha doucement de lui. Quand elle fut face à lui, elle lui désigna les photos qu'elle tenait toujours.

« Mac… » Elle hésitait. « Si vous étiez là-bas, ce n'était pas à cause de Jess… n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se taisait.

« Depuis le début, c'était Stella qu'ils menaçaient, si vous ne faisiez pas ce qu'ils vous demandaient… et vous avez voulu la protéger en nous taisant tout ceci, préférant risquer votre vie plutôt que la sienne… »

Elle essaya de croiser son regard mais il semblait perdu. Elle reprit, plus doucement encore.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas… Nous la retrouverons ! »

* * *

Il sortit de l'immeuble et marcha en direction du laboratoire de recherches de la police scientifique. Il jubilait. Il voulait voir leurs têtes, l'effet de ses actions… Il voulait les voir crever de rage de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu de leur amie ! En arrivant en vue du bâtiment, il posa instinctivement sa main sur son holster, discrètement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Pas encore… Mais il avait une telle envie de les descendre tous, sans plus attendre ! Finalement, il en aperçut un. Le flic. Le petit ami de la fille qu'il avait descendu quelques mois auparavant. Il retint sa main et se glissa derrière un panneau publicitaire pour ne pas être vu. Il observa attentivement le jeune homme qui marchait d'un pas rapide vers le labo. Il avait les traits tirés, le regard vide. Il parlait au téléphone avec son patron. Sa voix tremblait et se brisa lorsqu'il prononça les noms de Jess et de Stella.

« Putain, Mac ! Si ces connards touchent à un seul cheveu de Stell', je les tuerai de mes propres mains ! »

Il avait raccroché et accéléré le pas. Perth le regarda s'éloigné en souriant, satisfait. Il les briserait, les uns après les autres… Il leur ferait payer cher…

* * *

Lindsay relisait une fois encore les quelques mots tracés à l'encre rouge sur la photo d'Angell… _Pensez à elle…_ Elle avait naturellement cru qu'ils faisaient référence à la jeune flic, mais avait vite compris son erreur en trouvant les autres photos. Jess, c'était le passé. Dorénavant, c'était la vie de Stella qui était menacée ! Ce fut le sifflement aigu de l'ordinateur qui tira la jeune femme de sa réflexion. Elle regarda l'écran tandis que Danny s'approchait. Il l'embrassa et elle vint aux nouvelles.

« Alors ? »

« Toujours aucune piste… Le portable de Mac n'a rien donné, pas plus que l'enquête de voisinage. Quant aux différentes caméras de surveillance qui donnent sur la rue, nous n'avons pas pu en tirer grand-chose… Elles sont situées trop loin de l'hôtel : on voit bien Stella arriver à pieds mais c'est à peu près tout. Ah si… Hawkes a analysé les prélèvements de sang que vous aviez fait dans l'hôtel et a fini par obtenir un nom… Earn Fickold, je crois. Un ex-tolard, une brute épaisse, sorti il y a deux ans. Mais d'après le doc, le dépôt sanguin a eu lieu il y a de ça deux semaines au moins… bien avant l'histoire avec Stella, et même bien avant le cas Brimeson. »

Il soupira.

« En définitive, on n'est toujours pas plus avancés… Et toi, de ton côté ? Chez Mac ?... »

Lindsay soupira autant que lui et lui tendit les photos qu'elle avait ramenées, celle avec Angell sur le dessus du paquet.

« Regarde toi-même… Mac recevait ces merdes chaque jour depuis plus d'une semaine. La dernière en date, c'était celle-ci. »

« _Pensez à elle… _Angell ? »

La jeune femme nia de la tête…

« Je ne pense pas, non… Ca, ce n'était que l'ultime mise en garde… Regarde les autres… »

Il s'exécuta et sentit ses doigts se crisper sur le papier glacé.

« Et merde ! Stell' !... Linds, tu ne penses quand même pas qu'ils ont pu la… ? »

« Ne dis pas ça, Danny ! Stella est vivante, j'en suis certaine… Il le faut. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mac réunissait l'ensemble de l'équipe dans son bureau.

« Est-ce que nous avons du nouveau ? » demanda-t-il sans trop se faire d'illusions. Mais ses collègues ne purent que nier de la tête, les uns après les autres. Il soupira…

Hawkes rompit le lourd silence. « Boss, si vous nous expliquiez en détail ce qui est en jeu dans cette affaire… ? »

« Bien sûr… » Il ferma les yeux un bref instant puis se redressa et commença ses explications. « Bon. Premièrement, le meurtre de Brimeson, la disparition de Stella, le décès d'Angell, le shoot au bar… tout est lié. Nous avons la preuve que c'est la bande de Perth qui est à l'origine de tout cela. »

« La bande… ? »

Mac se tourna vers l'ordinateur et afficha à l'écran la photo d'un homme brun, basané, à l'apparence menaçante. « Vincente Perth, 32 ans, impliqué dans trois meurtres il y a de ça onze ans, arrêté à l'époque mais l'on n'a pas pu prouver qu'il était la main qui avait tenu l'arme, condamné à trois ans de prison, libéré au bout de deux sous conditionnelle. Il s'est tenu à carreau pendant quelques années puis s'est mis à trafiquer avec les réseaux mafieux new-yorkais. Il s'est ensuite mis à jouer solo et est aujourd'hui à la tête de différents trafics : drogues, femmes… Plusieurs opérations policières ont été mises en place pour tenter de le coincer, qui ont chaque fois lamentablement échoué. » Il cliqua pour faire apparaître la photo d'un autre homme, plus jeune mais ressemblant fortement au premier. « Alfredo, 25 ans, son frère. Vincente l'a pris sous sa coupe quand il est revenu de Chicago après ses études. Peu d'expérience sur le terrain mais potentiellement très dangereux : il a peu d'états d'âme et c'est un excellent tireur. » Encore un clic. A l'écran s'afficha le visage d'un homme blond, aux yeux très clairs, aux traits fins. « Jim Sunder… »

« 34 ans. Une belle gueule, des mots mielleux, mais aucune morale. » Flack s'arrêta, gêné par le regard interrogateur de ses collègues. « On l'avait coffré, il y a un an ou deux, pour avoir séquestré une prostituée dans un placard pendant six jours, sans eau ni nourriture. La fille s'en est sortie, de justesse, et il n'a écopé que de quelques mois en tôle. Mais je me souviendrais toujours… En salle d'interrogatoire, il m'avait dit que les femmes n'étaient de toute façon là que pour le bon plaisir des hommes, des objets de consommation, et qu'il fallait bien trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser puisqu'on ne pouvait pas les mettre simplement à la poubelle comme on l'aurait fait d'un mouchoir usagé… J'avais failli le frapper, c'est Jess qui m'en avait empêché… » Il se tourna vers Mac. « Un rapport avec les Perth ? »

« C'est leur homme de main. Sunder a connu Vincente Perth dans les cercles mafieux puis ils ont monté leurs propres coups ensemble. Ils sont comme les deux doigts de la main. Sous ses airs angéliques, c'est une véritable brute. » Mac observa Lindsay. Il avait remarqué le frisson qui avait parcouru la jeune femme lorsque Flack avait évoqué la prostituée et il savait quelle en était l'origine. Il tremblait lui-même à la pensée que Stella pouvait être entre les mains de ces hommes… Voyant sa jeune collègue blottie dans les bras de Danny, il reprit ses explications. « A ces trois-là viennent s'ajouter deux ou trois gars à leur solde mais nous ne sommes sûrs de rien les concernant… Pas d'empreintes, pas de photos, pas d'identité… » Il se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix, inspira profondément, puis poursuivit. « Les empreintes prélevées à l'hôtel correspondent à celles de Perth et de Sunder, et c'est effectivement Perth qui m'a tiré dessus. Il essayait de m'extorquer des informations sur le labo, nos informateurs, et voulait que je lui dise ce que je savais concernant les gros bonnets de la drogue de New York. »

« Mac ? » Flack hésita avant de poser sa question… « Vous disiez que Jess… que sa mort était liée à tout ça. Vous parliez du bar également… Et puis votre agression… Je ne comprends pas : pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi subitement s'attaquer à nous ? Depuis le temps qu'ils trafiquent, en quoi est-ce différent aujourd'hui ? »

Ce fut Danny qui se chargea de lu répondre.

« Parce que nous représentions une menace pour eux. Ils nous font payer le prix fort et ils en profitent pour en tirer un maximum de bénéfice… »

Flack se rendit compte qu'il avait haussé le ton plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et porta son regard sur son ami qui tenait toujours Lindsay contre lui. Mac continua d'une voix sombre…

« Danny a raison, Don. Quelques jours avant la fusillade au bar, nous avions eu à enquêter sur la mort d'un certain Alec Scotland, qui était justement l'un des gars de la bande Perth… Les recherches nous avaient amené à démanteler un important réseau de trafic de stupéfiants… C'était la première fois que Perth subissait une telle perte. Trois jours plus tard, Angell se faisait tirer dessus en s'approchant un peu trop près d'un des membres du groupe et, le soir même, ils s'en prenaient à nous tous… Ils savent que nous avons les moyens de les faire tomber et ils veulent garder le contrôle sur nous… Tout le reste, le coup des infos qu'ils me réclamaient, ce n'est que du supplément : ils m'avaient sous la main et ils en ont simplement profité… »

Mac se tut et baissa les yeux. Sid tenta de résumer la situation…

« Donc, si je comprends bien, nous nous sommes mêlés de ce qui ne nous regardait pas et maintenant ils n'auront de cesse de nous éliminer, les uns après les autres… »

« C'est à peu près ça oui… »

« Si c'est vraiment ce qu'ils veulent, pourquoi ne réitèrent-ils pas le coup du bar ? Ce n'est pas que j'en aie particulièrement envie mais, à leur place, c'est ce que je ferais… Pourquoi se contenter de Stella ? D'autant plus que, en faisant ça, ils nous obligent à mettre le nez dans leurs affaires… C'est complètement illogique ! »

« Ils ne raisonnent pas comme vous, Danny… Ils savent que détenir Stella constitue un moyen de pression, que nous finirons sans doute par leur céder des infos si ça peut nous permettre de la sauver !... Et ils veulent nous pousser à l'erreur pour pouvoir plus aisément nous éliminer : tous ensemble, nous sommes à peu près intouchables, alors que si nous commençons à nous disperser sous le coup de la colère… »

Un silence pesant s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce. Adam finit par se risquer…

« Que devons-nous faire, patron ? »

« Je ne sais plus… » souffla Mac.

Lindsay s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Stella court un grand danger. La retrouver reste notre priorité. Tant qu'elle ne sera pas de retour parmi nous, saine et sauve, nous ne nous risquerons pas à jouer au plus malin avec Perth et sa bande. Nous prendrons notre revanche et ils tomberont, mais plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps… Mac ? »

Il leva la tête vers la jeune femme et acquiesça. Tous hochèrent la tête, d'un commun accord, et ils retournèrent à leurs recherches, espérant chacun dénicher la piste qui permettrait de retrouver Stella.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil parvint à percer à travers les nuages et s'insinua par la minuscule ouverture dans le mur, venant se poser sur sa peau glacée. Elle ouvrit les yeux à la sensation étrange de cette douce chaleur qui contrastait tant avec la souffrance qui emplissait son cœur. Elle voulut se lever, aller jusqu'à la petite lucarne qui était son seul lien avec le monde extérieur… Elle prit appui sur ses mains pour se redresser, mais ses forces lui firent défaut et elle s'écroula… Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle ne chercha pas à retenir.

Elle voulait espérer, avoir confiance en ses amis… Lindsay, Danny, Don… Mac… Elle voulait croire qu'ils refuseraient de l'abandonner et qu'ils la retrouveraient… Il fallait qu'elle se batte pour eux… Mais elle n'y parvenait plus… Ce voile sombre qui recouvrait son cœur devenait si lourd… Elle regarda la douce lumière qui éclairait faiblement le sol. La liberté…

Après quelques minutes, le ciel s'assombrit de nouveau et la petite pièce se retrouva une fois encore plongée dans une quasi-obscurité. Le désespoir l'assaillit… Elle renonça à le combattre.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Merci beaucoup Sweety ! **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

La jeune femme soupira… Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Pas le moindre indice qui leur aurait permis de savoir où était détenue leur amie. C'en était désespérant… Elle déposa un dernier échantillon dans la machine et lança une nouvelle recherche. Elle parcourut une fois encore ses notes tandis que l'appareil tournait, elle croisa les bras quelques instants et attendit. Lorsque l'analyse fut terminée, l'ordinateur émit un petit bip… Elle retint sa respiration comme elle se tournait vers l'écran. _No Match_. Toujours rien. Et il était déjà près d'une heure de l'après-midi. Cela faisait plus de douze heures que Stella avait disparu. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et laissa ses larmes couler… Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Elle releva la tête en sentant des mains se poser gentiment sur ses épaules.

« Mac… »

« Est-ce que ça va Lindsay ?... »

Elle put lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son patron. Il était déjà suffisamment soucieux et préoccupé comme cela, elle ne voulait pas lui imposer ce petit moment de faiblesse… Elle hocha légèrement la tête mais vit bien qu'il n'était pas dupe. Elle calma un peu ses larmes et se résigna à lui parler…

« J'ai peur Mac… Pour Stella… Je sais qu'elle est forte, mais… Si jamais… »

Elle sentit la main de son patron se crisper sur son épaule. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça… Il relâcha quelque peu la pression et lui parla d'une voix calme.

« Tout à l'heure, en passant dans le couloir, j'ai entendu une jeune femme dire à son mari qu'elle était certaine que Stella était en vie, qu'il le fallait… »

Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune scientifique. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit à Danny, oui, mais était-elle si sure d'elle ? Son visage se rassombrit aussitôt, ce qui n'échappa pas à Mac…

« Moi j'en suis convaincu, Lindsay… »

Elle n'avait pas bien saisi ce que venait de lui dire son patron… Elle se tourna vers lui, le questionna du regard. Il lui sourit tristement.

« Je suis certain qu'elle est vivante. Je le sens. Je le sais. Et nous allons la retrouver. Ne baissez pas les bras, Lindsay, je vous en prie… »

« Mais Mac… Les analyses ADN que je viens de faire ne nous donnent rien d'utile… J'ai également essayé de savoir d'où provenait la substance grasse que l'on a retrouvée à l'hôtel : c'était de la sève de châtaigner, un arbre des plus communs à New York… Danny m'a dit tout à l'heure que ni Flack ni lui n'avaient abouti à quoi que ce soit de leur côté… Nous n'avons rien ! »

Il soupira. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais céder à la peur et au désespoir ne les ferait pas plus avancer ! C'était elle-même qui le lui avait fait comprendre quelques heures auparavant… Il sortit un mouchoir et essuya doucement les larmes qui roulaient encore sur les joues de sa jeune collègue, puis il posa à nouveau sa main sur son épaule et lui releva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde…

« Accrochez-vous Lindsay… Nous devons persévérer. Ces salauds ont forcément omis un détail ! Et puis… » Il tenta de se montrer aussi rassurant que possible. « Nous avons également lancé un appel à témoin. Ce serait bien le diable si personne ne l'avait remarquée ! Grande, belle, tête de mule… Notre Stella ne passe pas vraiment inaperçue ! »

Amusée, Lindsay sourit et opina de la tête à la remarque de Mac. « J'aimerais pouvoir y croire… » souffla-t-elle.

Mac ne dit rien. Lui n'y croyait pas un seul instant. Les Perth n'étaient pas des idiots. Ils se seraient débrouillés pour transporter Stella jusqu'à leur planque sans qu'on les voie et il n'y avait pas une chance sur un million pour que l'appel à témoin fût d'une quelconque utilité. Dans un dernier sourire figé, il s'éloigna de Lindsay et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'Adam les rejoignit brusquement.

« Attendez Mac ! J'ai quelque chose pour vous… »

Il brancha sa clé USB dans l'ordinateur de Lindsay et afficha l'une des photos qu'ils avaient reçues, la dernière, celle où Stella était en train de pleurer, assise contre un mur de briques, à même la terre. Le technicien se tourna vers Mac.

« Vous voyez ce sol ?… De la terre, des mauvaises herbes, des détritus… C'est en extérieur. »

Mac acquiesça, ne comprenant pas où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Adam zooma sur un détail de la photo.

« Regardez maintenant ce tesson de bouteille. Vous ne voyez rien d'intéressant ? »

Il zooma encore. Soudain, Mac vit se dessiner la forme familière d'un gratte-ciel, se reflétant sur le verre cassé. Une forme allongée, de plus en plus pointue, surmontée d'une grande antenne…

« Adam ? »

Il n'était sûr de rien mais espérait entendre le technicien lui confirmer son intuition.

« Je n'en étais pas parfaitement certain, alors j'ai fait des comparaisons avec des images que j'ai pu trouver sur le net. Il n'y a pas le moindre doute : c'est l'Empire State Building. »

Mac et Lindsay se regardèrent. Ils tenaient enfin la piste qu'ils cherchaient. Adam poursuivit encore.

« Mais attendez ! J'ai bien mieux… Vous voyez, là, le reflet du soleil ? En étudiant sa position par rapport au gratte-ciel, et sachant que la photo n'a pu être prise que ce matin, avant midi, j'ai pu évaluer la position de l'endroit où a été faite cette photo ! Considérant la taille du reflet de l'Empire State dans le tesson, je dirais que ce trou à rats se trouve au maximum à 1km du gratte-ciel, au nord-ouest. Je peux vous dire où se situe cet endroit, à 100m près… »

« Adam, tu es un as ! » laissa échapper Lindsay en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. En quelques instants, ils venaient de retrouver un peu d'espoir. Elle s'adressa à Mac. « Il faut y aller dès maintenant ! »

« Nous y allons, Lindsay… Mais il est hors de question de se rendre là-bas seuls tous les deux. Danny ne peut pas nous accompagner sur le terrain et Hawkes doit continuer à travailler sur le dossier Brimeson. Il faut contacter Flack. »

« Mac ! Le temps joue contre nous ! Nous n'avons pas le droit d'attendre ! »

« J'en suis désolé autant que vous, Lindsay, mais on sait de quoi ils sont capables, et je ne peux pas vous mettre en danger… »

Adam s'interposa…

« Je peux m'occuper de prévenir Flack, patron. Vous n'avez qu'à y aller et je lui dis de vous retrouver là-bas avec une équipe.»

Mac réfléchit un instant mais dut se résoudre à accepter… Il n'avait, au fond de lui, pas la moindre envie d'attendre.

« Bon, ok Adam. Appelez-le sur le champ. »

Alors qu'il suivait Lindsay pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur, il s'arrêta, se tourna vers le technicien, sourit doucement.

« Vous avez fait un excellent travail Adam… Merci. »

* * *

Flack rejoignit bientôt ses collègues, accompagné d'une dizaine de policiers. Mac s'adressa à tous.

« Bien. Ecoutez-moi tous… Nous savons que c'est dans ce secteur qu'est détenue le lieutenant Bonasera. Il faut ratisser le quartier et la trouver. Mais attention ! Nous savons que ses ravisseurs sont au moins au nombre de deux et nous pensons qu'ils pourraient être jusqu'à cinq ou six… Ils sont armés, et dangereux… Et ils peuvent se servir d'elle contre nous ! Alors soyez discrets et très prudents ! »

Tous acquiescèrent et ils se séparèrent. Pendant près de deux heures, ils entrèrent dans chacun des immeubles du secteur, essayant de repérer l'endroit où Stella aurait pu être retenue prisonnière. Mais le quartier était de construction moderne, les buildings tout de verre et d'acier, les arrière-cours inexistantes, et ils ne distinguaient aucun endroit qui eût pu ressembler de près ou de loin à l'immeuble délabré auquel les photos laissaient penser…

Ils avaient fouillé chaque pâté de maisons de fond en comble, sans rien trouver. Hawkes avait fini par laisser Danny et Adam bosser sur les dossiers et était venu les rejoindre. Il avait immédiatement lu la déception dans les yeux de Mac… Il savait pertinemment que chaque heure passée amoindrissait les chances de sauver Stella. Ils s'étaient à nouveau réunis et faisaient un point de la situation. Lindsay soupira…

« Je suis persuadée qu'Adam a raison, Mac, qu'elle est ici, pas loin… Il aime trop Stella pour avoir risqué de nous donner des renseignements à la légère ! »

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous, Lindsay, mais les faits sont là : les immeubles de ce quartier n'ont pas vingt ans, et vous avez vu les photos comme moi… Une arrière-cour en friche, une chambre dont les murs menacent de s'écrouler… »

« Et si… Si Adam avait simplement un peu trop réduit le périmètre de nos recherches… Si on élargissait notre… »

Elle s'arrêta et regarda son supérieur.

« Mac ? »

Il ne l'écoutait plus, regardait derrière elle, les yeux rivés sur quelque chose. Elle se retourna, chercha du regard ce qui avait pu attirer son attention, et elle vit cet immeuble, de l'autre côté de la rue. Sept étages à peine, peu large, en mauvais état, coincé entre deux bâtiments bien plus récents… Tous s'étaient retournés. Flack jeta un coup d'œil à son patron.

« Mac, vous croyez que… ? »

Mac ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Dans un même élan, ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers le petit immeuble. Ils stoppèrent quelques instants en bas, le temps pour les policiers de prendre leurs instructions, puis ils avancèrent vers l'entrée. Mais, alors qu'ils allaient franchir le seuil, une explosion se fit entendre et l'immeuble s'embrasa. Mac hurla à l'un des policiers d'appeler des renforts et les pompiers, puis il se rua à l'intérieur, immédiatement suivi par Flack, Hawkes, Lindsay, ainsi que par les autres policiers qui les avaient accompagnés.

* * *

Danny composa le numéro pour la troisième fois. Et pour la troisième fois, il raccrocha en entendant le répondeur de Lindsay… Il se mordit les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il savait qu'elle était en train de bosser, mais c'était justement pour le boulot qu'il l'appelait, pour lui signaler qu'Adam avait pu préciser encore la localisation de l'immeuble ! Elle aurait dû répondre ! N'y tenant plus, il essaya d'appeler Mac, sans plus de succès…

* * *

Il prit un peu d'élan et enfonça la porte. Il déboucha dans une chambre assez spacieuse, avec un large lit en son centre. Aux montants se trouvaient encore attachés les liens qui avaient servi à maintenir Stella. Mac reconnut les vêtements de sa collègue, empilés près du lit. Il aperçut son badge et le ramassa, ainsi que ses papiers. Il regarda autour de lui. La pièce était vide. Comme la fumée envahissait la pièce, il commença à étouffer. Il allait partir lorsqu'il remarqua une petite porte, dans un coin. Il l'ouvrit, pénétra dans un étroit couloir. Il referma la porte derrière lui pour ralentir la propagation de la fumée et marcha vers l'unique issue. Derrière la porte se trouvait un escalier qu'il emprunta en vitesse car les flammes commençaient à le rattraper. Il déboucha finalement à l'air libre, dans une arrière-cour délabrée, face à un mur de briques qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il inspira profondément, reprit son souffle, puis regarda autour de lui. Il était pris au piège : il n'y avait pas d'autre issue, et l'incendie rendait impossible toute tentative de retraverser l'immeuble. Quant à Stella…

C'est alors seulement qu'il remarqua deux grandes tôles posées sur le sol, le long du mur, et maintenues par quelques briques. Intrigué, il ôta ces-dernières et souleva les plaques de zinc. Il se tourna, observa un instant les flammes qui allaient bientôt l'atteindre, ramena ensuite son regard sur la vieille cave qu'il venait de dévoiler, et il s'engouffra finalement dans le passage souterrain.

Il s'arrêta. Face à lui s'ouvrait le chemin vers la sortie, mais il demeurait un dernier obstacle à franchir.

* * *

Danny se sentit paniquer lorsqu'il aperçut des flammes s'échapper du premier étage. Autour de lui, l'agitation était à son comble. Les policiers avaient bouclé le secteur et s'efforçaient d'empêcher les curieux d'approcher les lieux. Les pompiers venaient également d'arriver et certains tentaient de se renseigner sur la situation tandis que d'autres commençaient à dérouler les tuyaux. Danny finit par réussir à s'approcher du bâtiment. Son fauteuil ne le laissait pas libre de ses mouvements et cela l'exaspérait. Mais surtout, il commençait à s'inquiéter de n'avoir encore vu aucun de ses collègues. Sortant son portable, il s'apprêtait à appeler Lindsay lorsqu'il remarqua un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes sortant de l'immeuble. Il aperçut Hawkes au milieu d'eux et l'interpela.

« Danny ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'en avais plus qu'assez de rester sans nouvelles ! Je suis arrivé il y a quelques minutes avec la dernière équipe de flics… »

« Ne reste pas là ! C'est plus dangereux qu'autre chose ! »

« Ok, ok ! Mais pas avant d'avoir vu Lindsay ! Où est-elle Sheldon ? Et Flack ? Et Mac ?... L'immeuble est en train de flamber ! Où sont-ils ? »

« J'en sais rien, moi ! On s'est séparés !... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas… l'air devient irrespirable à l'intérieur ! Ils ne devraient plus tarder à sortir ! Tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas déjà dehors ? »

Hawkes se voulait rassurant, mais Danny ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Au grand dam du médecin, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Hawkes l'empêcha tout juste de se ruer au milieu de la fournaise et tira son fauteuil un peu à l'écart. Danny jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil à l'entrée de l'immeuble, et c'est alors qu'il aperçut Lindsay. La jeune femme traversait le hall de l'hôtel en courant, se protégeant la bouche et le nez avec un tissu. Flack la soutenait. A peine furent-ils sortis que Danny se dirigea vers eux, aussitôt suivi par Hawkes.

« Linds ? »

La jeune femme sourit en le voyant. Elle était visiblement exténuée. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi il était là. Elle était simplement heureuse que ce fût le cas. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Il l'enlaça, la fit asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrassa tendrement.

Hawkes les regarda en souriant, amusé, content pour eux. Mais son visage se fit soudain plus grave, lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à Flack. Inquiet, il demanda…

« Et Mac ?... »

Ils s'étaient regardés, tous les quatre, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Non seulement ils n'étaient pas parvenus à retrouver Stella, mais Mac avait disparu.

« Il s'est engagé dans un couloir… Nous nous apprêtions à le suivre, Flack et moi, quand une poutre s'est effondrée et nous a coupé le chemin ! Nous avons été séparés… »

Lindsay s'était relevé. Elle essayait de réunir ses souvenirs mais il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Mac s'était retrouvé de l'autre côté des flammes, sans qu'ils puissent rien y faire. –_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! Continuez à chercher de votre côté ! –_ leur avait-il dit… Comme si ça avait été aussi simple. Ils avaient obéi, certains que Mac trouverait bien un moyen de se sortir de là autrement ! Mais il n'était toujours pas là…

* * *

Il avait retenu son souffle. A la faible lueur qui provenait de l'extérieur, il distinguait un corps, étendu par terre, au milieu de la cave.

Mac avait immédiatement reconnu Stella. Il se précipita vers elle, l'allongea sur le dos, prit son visage entre ses mains, chassa du doigt les boucles brunes qui lui tombaient sur le front, espérant pouvoir croiser son regard et se perdre une fois encore dans ses grands yeux émeraude. Il la serra contre lui, l'appela, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Il la regarda. Sa peau était pâle et glacée, couverte d'ecchymoses, de coupures, de griffures… Le haut de sa jambe avait été sommairement bandé mais le pansement était maculé de sang. Il se pencha sur sa poitrine, crut entendre son cœur battre faiblement, mais ne parvint pas à s'en convaincre. Il fallait la tirer de là au plus vite ! Comme elle était entièrement nue, il ôta son manteau et l'en couvrit. Puis, jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« C'est fini, Stella… C'est fini… »

**TBC...**


	8. Chapitre 7

__

**Je ne voudrais pas vous laisser sur votre faim trop longtemps ^^ Voici donc la suite ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Il traversa la cave et ressortit de l'autre côté. Il déboucha dans une ruelle étroite entre deux immeubles et se pressa de regagner la route principale. Il serra le corps de Stella un peu plus fort contre lui et entreprit de faire le tour du pâté de maison. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin en vue de l'immeuble, il héla son jeune collègue qui se tenait un peu à l'écart…

* * *

Flack regardait les flammes lécher les murs. Les pompiers ne parvenaient pas à maîtriser l'incendie. Tout juste réussissaient-ils à éviter sa propagation ! Quant à songer à retrouver quelqu'un de vivant de l'autre côté de ce brasier…

« Don ! »

Le jeune détective se retourna en entendant son nom et poussa un cri de stupeur en apercevant Mac qui approchait.

« Patron ? Mais que faites-vous là ?... On vous a vu vous avancer au milieu des flammes ! On s'inquiétait, on vous croyait… »

Mais Flack n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il avait rejoint Mac et venait de remarquer le corps que celui-ci portait dans ses bras…

« Oh mon Dieu !... Stella ! »

Il avait blêmi. Rapidement, les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune homme lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa collègue demeurait inconsciente,… sans vie. Mac le pressa.

« Don, allez chercher Hawkes ! J'ai besoin de lui immédiatement !... Et appelez une ambulance ! »

Flack hocha la tête et partit en courant trouver Hawkes, laissant Mac avec Stella. Celui-ci s'approcha d'une voiture de police et allongea sa collègue sur une banquette. Retirant son écharpe, il la roula et la glissa sous la tête de la scientifique. Puis il s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda quelques instants. Il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son visage tuméfié, passa sa main dans la cascade de boucles brunes qui s'étalait sur la banquette. Il pria qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il essuya nerveusement une larme en entendant Hawkes arriver. Lindsay l'accompagnait. Mac leur fit signe et ils accoururent vers lui, visiblement très anxieux de faire face à la réalité. Tandis que Hawkes allait auprès de Stella, Lindsay demanda…

« Comment va-t-elle, Mac ? Est-ce qu'elle est… ? »

Il la regarda, secoua légèrement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Lindsay ferma les yeux. Elle n'osait pas prononcer le mot. _Morte _? La jeune femme ne pouvait l'imaginer. C'était impossible. Elle connaissait suffisamment Stella pour savoir qu'on n'en venait pas à bout si facilement. Alors penser qu'elle pût être…

Lindsay fronça les sourcils. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir de telles pensées… Ils venaient de retrouver Stella ! Le plus difficile était fait. Ils auraient dû reprendre confiance en eux… mais elle avait peur. Peur de voir Hawkes sortir de la voiture et leur annoncer la terrible nouvelle : il était trop tard. La jeune femme tremblait. Elle doutait. Elle craignait de ne pas s'être montrée à la hauteur, de ne pas avoir pris la situation assez à cœur durant ces dernières trente-six heures. Elle se disait que, si elle avait agi autrement, Stella ne serait peut-être pas en ce moment allongée, inerte, dans une voiture de police… Qu'elle aurait pu arriver à temps pour la tirer de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Lindsay jeta un coup d'œil à Mac. Il était visiblement aussi tourmenté qu'elle, sans doute bien plus encore qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, rongé par le remords et le désespoir. Quelques minutes seulement avaient passé, qui lui avaient paru une éternité. Elle frissonna lorsque Hawkes sortit de l'habitacle. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un moment. Elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit, elle le lut sur ses lèvres... _– Elle est en vie ! –_

* * *

Le docteur Ned Shuffle était une très vieille connaissance de Sid, qui avait entière confiance en lui. Mac en fut quelque peu rassuré lorsqu'il laissa Stella entre les mains du médecin. Celui-ci l'examina rapidement puis alla trouver toute l'équipe qui attendait dans la salle d'à côté. Il serra la main à Sid, les salua, puis leur expliqua que la vie de Stella n'était a priori pas en danger, qu'elle allait rester pendant deux ou trois heures sous la surveillance constante d'un médecin, cependant qu'il allait pour sa part faire des examens complémentaires. Après leur avoir assuré que Stella ne risquait rien dans l'immédiat, il leur demanda de repasser en fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'il aurait les résultats et qu'il pourrait réellement leur dire à quoi s'en tenir. Certains acquiescèrent. D'autres restèrent silencieux. Lorsque tous se levèrent, seul Mac demeura assis, la tête baissée, les yeux mi-clos. Après un moment, il se leva finalement été se dirigea vers la sortie. Lindsay posa doucement la main sur son épaule…

« Vous savez, Mac, vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir… Si vous aimez mieux rester ici, avec elle… aucun de nous ne s'y opposera. Docteur ?... »

Le médecin regarda la jeune femme. Elle voulait son avis ? Il préférait être franc…

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mademoiselle, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… Vous ne pourrez pas rendre visite à votre collègue avant que j'aie les résultats de mes analyses et que je sois entièrement fixé sur son état… Je suis désolé mais… Je pense que rester là, sachant que vous ne pourrez pas aller auprès d'elle, ne servirait à rien, sinon à vous morfondre inutilement… J'aime autant vous conseiller de repasser tout à l'heure. Venez dès 17h. Je serai là. »

Lindsay hocha légèrement la tête et le médecin s'éloigna. Elle regarda Mac. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire, comme pour la remercier d'avoir essayer… Ils rejoignirent les autres qui les avaient devancés et prirent lentement le chemin du labo.

* * *

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées. Mac regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait 17h15. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Danny et Flack qui étaient assis à côté de lui. Les autres avaient préféré ne pas venir. Ils étaient bien assez de trois pour prendre connaissance de la situation... Mac sursauta en entendant des pas. Il se tourna et vit le docteur Shuffle s'avancer vers eux. Le médecin les salua et en vint aux explications.

« Messieurs… Pour aller au plus direct, je ne peux pas vous cacher que son état est assez médiocre. Elle a bien sûr de très nombreuses contusions, griffures ou entailles superficielles, mais rien qui ne guérisse en l'espace de quelques semaines. Elle avait également deux côtes cassées et une sérieuse blessure à la cuisse, mais là encore, elle s'en remettra. A vrai dire, je m'inquiète davantage de son inconscience… Elle est due à un choc violent reçu à la tête quelques dizaines de minutes à peine avant que vous ne la découvriez… mais aussi aux différentes drogues que ses agresseurs lui ont administrées. Je viens d'avoir les résultats des tests sanguins : un savant cocktail de cochonneries, et en quantités importantes… C'est une fille solide et j'ai donc bon espoir qu'elle s'en sorte, mais, entre le choc et ces saloperies, il demeure possible… qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. »

Le médecin marqua un temps d'arrêt, jeta un bref coup d'œil aux trois hommes assis en face de lui. Il inspira profondément puis, d'une voix désolée, il ajouta…

« Quant aux blessures intérieures, il est malheureusement plus que probable qu'elles ne parviendront jamais à cicatriser totalement… »

Danny observa Mac. Celui-ci avait accusé le coup. Shuffle le remarqua.

« Miss Bonasera est toujours inconsciente mais son état s'est stabilisé. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez aller la voir… »

Le médecin croisa le regard de Mac. « Je vous conduis auprès d'elle ? »

Mac acquiesça. Il se leva et, accompagné de Danny et Flack, il suivit le docteur Shuffle à travers le dédale de couloirs de l'hôpital. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, le médecin ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appuyez ici… » leur dit-il en leur désignant un bouton d'appel d'urgence. « Maintenant, je vais vous laisser. Ah, simplement… Si c'était possible, il serait bien que l'un de vous reste en permanence à ses côtés, au cas où… Nos infirmières font des rondes très régulières mais je suis personnellement d'avis que deux précautions valent toujours mieux qu'une ! »

« Entendu. » répondit Danny. Puis le médecin les laissa seuls.

* * *

Il était bientôt 21h. Danny et Flack étaient partis deux heures plus tôt, assurant à Mac de lui trouver une relève parmi ceux de l'équipe. L'expert avait passé l'après-midi sans bouger, assis sur la petite chaise, à côté du lit de Stella, à la regarder… A l'admirer… Son doux visage était couvert de bleus. Elle avait eu l'arcade sourcilière ouverte. Sa lèvre supérieure était enflée. Sa joue portait des traces de griffures.

Mac passa la main dans ses boucles brunes qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller. Ses doigts tremblèrent au contact de sa peau si douce... Tendrement, il caressa sa joue blessée… Elle était si belle… Dans sa fragilité, sa vulnérabilité, elle lui apparaissait plus merveilleuse que jamais. Il prit sa fine main dans la sienne, la regarda encore, et encore. Inlassablement.

Durant les dernières heures, il avait finalement réalisé combien il tenait à elle, plus qu'à quiconque… Et combien il l'admirait… pour sa joie de vivre, sa force, sa volonté, son courage… Pour sa faiblesse également, en cet instant. Le remords le rongeait. Il aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses… Lui expliquer, surtout, qu'il ne croyait pas un seul instant ce qu'il lui avait dit durant leur dispute ! Elle devait vivre, il le fallait ! Pour qu'enfin ils puissent se parler sans crainte, librement…

* * *

Adam était venu veiller Stella pour la nuit, et Mac s'était accordé une petite heure pour aller prendre une douche et avaler rapidement quelque chose. Puis il était venu retrouver le jeune homme vers 23h, ils avaient discuté, parlé un peu à Stella, espérant qu'elle les entendrait…

Le lendemain matin, quand Lindsay arriva, elle sourit en voyant Mac endormi, la tête posée sur le bord du lit, tenant la main de Stella dans les siennes. Il était si rare de le voir dormir si profondément. Sans doute avait-il veillé jusqu'au matin, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne finalement. Son visage était paisible. Ne voulant pas risquer de le réveiller, elle s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et attendit calmement.

Mac fut soudain tiré de son sommeil. Il observa Stella. Il l'avait sentie bouger, il en était sûr.

« Qu'y a-t-il Mac ? » demanda Lindsay. Il n'avait pas aperçu la jeune femme. Il se tourna vers elle un instant, ne répondit pas, puis il porta à nouveau son regard sur Stella. Elle remua légèrement la tête, fronça les sourcils, essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Lindsay s'approcha.

« Mac ! Elle se réveille !... »

Il ne dit rien, ne la regarda même pas. Il se contenta de sourire. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stella, l'appela doucement. Après quelques instants, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se tourna vers lui et il croisa enfin son regard… Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ne disant mot, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pût se détacher du regard de l'autre. Lindsay les observa en souriant. Les laissant seuls, elle sortit de la chambre et alla trouver le docteur Shuffle pour le prévenir du réveil de sa collègue. Le cauchemar était enfin terminé…

* * *

Lindsay était sortie téléphoner aux autres, les prévenir de la bonne nouvelle. Le docteur Shuffle avait contrôlé l'état de Stella et, n'ayant rien noté d'anormal, avait simplement demandé à Mac de rester auprès de sa collègue et de le prévenir immédiatement si jamais il se passait quoi que ce soit. Mais il était à peine sorti que Mac sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda l'écran. Le rythme cardiaque de Stella venait de brutalement s'accélérer et s'affolait. Elle ferma les yeux, se mit à tousser, à haleter. Il se rua dans le couloir, héla le médecin qui fit aussitôt demi-tour. Celui-ci fit venir trois infirmiers qui vérifièrent le fonctionnement des appareils, tandis qu'il se penchait sur Stella qui venait de perdre conscience. Mac les regardait faire nerveusement depuis la porte. Il ne supportait pas d'être laissé dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il se passait. Il sentait ses doigts se crisper de plus en plus quand soudain, il paniqua. Une sonnerie stridente venait de retentir. Sur les écrans, plus rien ne s'affichait. Le cœur de Stella venait de lâcher. En l'espace d'une seconde, et avant même qu'il ait pris conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer, le médecin avait ouvert la chemise de la scientifique, posé des électrodes sur sa poitrine… Mac observait sans bien comprendre. Le corps de la jeune femme se souleva violemment lorsqu'une première décharge fut appliquée. Il y eut un moment de silence, mais rien ne se produisit. Le médecin commanda alors une seconde secousse, qui n'eut pas plus d'effet.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Comme je dis souvent, l'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce pas Shineleia ^^**_

_**Voici la suite ;)**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**

Danny comprit à la voix de sa femme que quelque chose venait d'arriver… Quelque chose de grave.

« Hey, Linds ? Que se passe-t-il ?... Tu disais à l'instant que tout allait bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il entendit un bruit de portes qui se refermaient lourdement derrière elle, puis un sifflement aïgu, comme une alarme, et des cris… Mac !

« Linds ? »

Mais la jeune femme demeurait tétanisée, effrayée par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux… Le médecin, les infirmiers, Mac qui venait de se ruer désespérément à l'intérieur de la petite pièce… Comme Danny s'inquiétait, elle finit par bredouiller…

« Danny ! Stella fait un arrêt cardiaque !... »

* * *

Elle se sentait si étrange… Elle avait si mal… La douleur qui l'envahissait devenait insoutenable. Elle voulait crier pour se débarrasser de toute cette souffrance, mais pas un son ne sortait de sa bouche… Alors, elle vit cette lumière rouge, au loin, qui semblait l'appeler. Ses douleurs s'évanouirent peu à peu tandis qu'elle s'en approchait, intriguée. Elle se sentit partir, quitter enfin ce monde d'atroces souffrances qui l'entourait. Elle était prête… quand soudain, elle l'entendit. C'était si loin. Cela venait de la direction opposée à celle qu'elle avait suivie. Des cris, des plaintes, des pleurs… Une voix grave et douce à la fois, tendre et brisée, qui l'appelait… Une voix qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle appréciait, qu'elle chérissait.

* * *

Le médecin se tourna vers les infirmiers…

« Montez encore légèrement… Nous n'avons plus droit à l'erreur… »

Il vérifia la pose des électrodes, puis fit signe aux autres d'y aller. Mac s'était approché du lit de Stella. Il serrait sa main déjà glacée dans les siennes. Il caressait son doux visage. Il l'appelait. Il pleurait.

* * *

La voix de Mac qui prononçait son nom… Elle aurait voulu répondre à ses appels, mais il y avait tant de souffrance qui la séparait de lui… Elle n'en serait pas capable. A quoi bon essayer ?... Elle regarda une dernière fois dans la direction d'où provenait la voix, puis se retourna et avança à nouveau vers la lumière rouge…

* * *

Le cœur de Mac était si lourd, ce silence si pesant. Pour la troisième fois, le corps de Stella se souleva avant de retomber lourdement sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux. Quelques instants d'hésitation… puis leurs deux cœurs repartirent.

* * *

Tous avaient accouru à l'hôpital, aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils trouvèrent Lindsay assise dans la salle d'attente, la tête appuyée contre le mur, les yeux fermés, le visage crispé. Danny posa tendrement sa main sur son genou et elle le regarda. Elle avait les yeux rougis et ils brillaient encore mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle serra la main de Danny pour se donner du courage puis se leva et leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

« Ils ont finalement réussi à relancer son cœur… Le docteur Shuffle a dit que tout était rentré dans l'ordre… »

« Alors elle est hors de danger ? »

Lindsay hocha légèrement la tête et esquissa un sourire en regardant le technicien.

« Oui, Adam… D'après les médecins, c'est bon… pour le moment. »

Sid jeta un coup d'œil à Hawkes. Ils étaient médecins eux-mêmes, ils se doutaient de la signification des derniers mots de la jeune femme…

« Lindsay… Est-ce qu'ils craignent qu'elle refasse un arrêt cardiaque ? » demanda Sid.

Elle acquiesça. « Ca n'arrivera peut-être pas, mais… Si jamais ça se produit, il y a d'énormes risques qu'elle y reste… Ils ont dit que les prochains jours seraient déterminants. Ils la gardent ici jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. »

Le légiste hocha la tête. « Je ne me fais pas de soucis. Elle ne risquera rien tant que l'un de nous restera en permanence à son chevet, au cas où… » Il regarda ses collègues et lança… « Et puis, n'oublions pas que c'est de Stella qu'il s'agit ! La femme la plus indécrottable que j'aie jamais connu ! Si elle a tenu jusqu'ici, c'est qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de nous quitter de si tôt et ce n'est pas pour flancher maintenant ! »

Tous sourirent. L'atmosphère se détendit quelque peu. Flack se tourna vers la jeune femme qui s'était blottie dans les bras de Danny...

« Au fait, en parlant d'indécrottables… Et Mac dans tout ça ? »

« Il est avec elle. » lui expliqua Lindsay. « J'ai préféré le laisser seul, il en avait besoin je crois… Quant à moi, je préfère rester ici. J'adore Stella et… la voir ainsi me fait trop mal. »

Danny l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper des larmes.

* * *

La douleur était de nouveau là, lancinante, mais elle lui semblait plus légère qu'auparavant. Il y avait eu ce choc effroyable, elle s'était sentie partir puis, étrangement, elle avait eu moins mal. Sa peine avait été encore apaisée par la douce voix qu'elle percevait à nouveau… Si près désormais… Mac ! Elle voulait le revoir. Ses sentiments étaient très embrouillés mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle voulait pouvoir se réconcilier avec lui, oublier tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit sur un coup de tête et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensaient sérieusement…

Elle reposait dans l'obscurité. Elle l'entendait mais ne le voyait pas… Elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières lui semblaient être de plomb… Mais elle sentit soudain quelque chose à ses côtés, pesant sur sa main. Intriguée, elle s'efforça d'entrouvrir tout de même les yeux et elle le vit… Assis sur une chaise près de son lit, les traits tirés, visiblement épuisé, endormi, la tête posée sur sa main qu'il semblait refuser de lâcher. Elle sourit doucement puis ses yeux se refermèrent et elle se rendormit.

* * *

Le grincement de la porte tira Mac de son sommeil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Stella mais celle-ci dormait. Danny s'approcha sans faire de bruit.

« Bonjour Mac… »

L'expert se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de salut, ne parvenant détourner son attention de la jeune femme qui était allongée devant lui.

« Vous êtes crevé… Je vais rester ici pendant les prochaines heures. Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous un peu… »

« Je ne peux pas Danny. Si jamais elle… »

« Mac ! »

Le jeune homme avait haussé la voix, peut-être un peu trop, mais il était parvenu à capter l'attention de son supérieur qui le regardait sans vraiment comprendre.

« Pour une fois, écoutez les conseils de vos amis… Nous sommes tous là pour veiller sur Stella ! Elle ne risque rien… Et regardez-vous ! Ne préféreriez-vous pas qu'elle vous trouve frais et dispo lorsqu'elle se réveillera et que vous la conduirez hors d'ici ?… »

Mac songea un instant à la remarque de Danny… Celui-ci n'avait pas tort… Après un dernier regard pour Stella, il lâcha sa main et se leva. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna une dernière fois vers son jeune collègue…

« Merci Danny… Et veillez bien sur elle. »

« Bien sûr Mac… »

* * *

Perth serra les poings en voyant ses hommes lui ramener Sunder. D'un signe de tête, il leur intima de les laisser, puis il se leva et fit face à son « partenaire » qui gardait les yeux braqués sur lui. Dans un brusque accès de rage, il lança son poing dans l'estomac de Sunder qui recula et manqua de s'affaisser sous la violence du coup. Il maugréa…

« J'espère pour toi que tu as une explication valable à me donner ? »

Mais l'autre ne semblait nullement intimidé. Il se redressa, reprit son souffle, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux, parfaitement sûr de lui.

« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Vin'… »

Perth se retint pour ne pas se ruer sur l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il vociféra.

« Tu te rends compte du merdier dans lequel tu nous as fourrés ? T'as pas bougé le petit doigt pour empêcher que la came flambe ! Quant à elle… On avait conclu un marché, non ? Ils devaient tous y passer… elle la première ! »

« Un marché ? Vous n'en avez pas respecté les règles, ni toi, ni ton frère ! Alors tu m'excuseras mais il n'y a plus aucun marché qui tienne ! »

Perth porta la main à son holster, dégaina son arme et la braqua sur son adversaire. Mais Sunder avait instantanément réagi. Il attrapa Perth par le poignet et se plaça derrière lui, lui tordant le bras, lui faisant lâcher son arme, le forçant à se mettre à genoux. Il l'avait maîtrisé en moins de deux.

« Je te déconseille de jouer à ce jeu-là avec moi ! »

Il maintint la pression sur le bras de Perth quelques minutes encore, le temps de se calmer et de laisser tomber sa colère. Puis il interpella une dernière fois son ancien équipier…

« On va en rester là, Vin… Je ne te dois rien. »

Il laissa l'homme tomber à ses pieds, lui jeta son arme après en avoir ôté les munitions, puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

* * *

Une petite sonnerie se fit entendre et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le labo. Mac s'avança et aperçut son équipe, affairée à chercher tant bien que mal les responsables de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il s'approcha mais hésita à entrer. Lindsay remarqua son geste et elle vint le rejoindre dans le couloir.

« Bonjour Mac... Je suis contente que Danny ait réussi à vous remettre sur pieds, mais… vous ne devriez pas être là ! Stella doit sortir de l'hôpital dans quelques heures à peine ! Ca lui ferait très mal de ne pas vous voir… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Lindsay… Je retourne auprès d'elle immédiatement, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu oser quitter son chevet… Mais puisque votre mari m'avait convaincu de rentrer faire un brin de toilette chez moi, j'en ai profité pour passer rapidement ici : je dois parler à Hawkes, est-ce que vous savez où je peux le trouver ? »

« Euh oui… Je crois qu'il est descendu à la morgue tout à l'heure. Il doit encore y être. »

Il remercia la jeune femme et dirigea ses pas vers l'antre de Sid. Il aperçut son vieil ami en train d'autopsier un corps, le salua d'un bref signe de la main puis s'approcha de Hawkes qui était plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier.

« Sheldon ? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et posa son dossier sur la table d'autopsie la plus proche.

« Hello Mac… Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Est-ce que je peux vous parler ?... Seul à seul. »

Le doc hocha la tête et conduisit Mac dans une petite pièce attenante à la morgue. Il referma la porte derrière lui et laissa à son patron le temps de peser ses mots. Finalement, l'expert se risqua…

« Hawkes… Je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose : soyez franc avec moi !… Quand j'ai sorti Stella de l'immeuble, l'autre jour, vous lui avez apporté les premiers soins, vous l'avez auscultée… Est-ce que… ? »

Sa voix se brisa. Il serra les poings...

« Ces salauds l'ont-ils touchée ? »

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à répondre à cette question… Il aimait et respectait profondément la scientifique. A vrai dire, tout le monde l'aimait, tout le monde la respectait… Alors penser à toutes ces horreurs !... Il soupira puis se lança…

« Je sais la réponse que vous souhaiteriez entendre, Mac… Mais vous avez vu les photos comme nous tous… Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils se contentent de nous narguer, sans que… »

Dans les yeux de son patron s'affichèrent une haine et un désarroi immenses. Hawkes détourna le regard et murmura…

« Je suis désolé. »

**TBC...**

* * *

_**J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu :)**_


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Avertissement : un court passage de ce chapitre pourrait choquer les jeunes lecteurs !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps déjà. Il s'était remis à neiger.

Flack regarda sa montre. 18h30. Mac ne devait plus tarder. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Stella qui s'était habillée et somnolait en attendant que son ami vienne la chercher. Le docteur Shuffle avait voulu la garder quelques jours en observation, à la suite de son arrêt cardiaque, mais il n'y avait pas eu d'autres complications et elle allait finalement pouvoir quitter l'hôpital.

Mac arriva enfin. Il salua son jeune collègue puis s'approcha de Stella qui était encore allongée sur le lit. Il l'appela doucement et elle sortit de sa torpeur. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée de son coma. Elle regarda Mac furtivement, se mit debout, chancela légèrement. Sans dire un mot, elle enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie de près par ses deux collègues. Lorsqu'elle fut parvenue sur le trottoir, elle resta quelques instants seule avec Flack tandis que Mac allait chercher sa voiture. Finalement, ils quittèrent tous trois l'hôpital et Mac, après avoir déposé le jeune homme, conduisit Stella chez lui.

* * *

« Messer ! Où est Taylor ? »

Lindsay sursauta et manqua de se couper avec le scalpel qu'elle tenait. Danny posa sa main sur son bras pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien puis se retourna, furieux, vers le chef Sinclair qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Vous ne pourriez pas frapper, comme tout le monde ? Et éviter de gueuler aussi ? »

Mais Sinclair passa outre les observations du jeune homme. Il continua sur le même ton violent et glacial…

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, Messer ! Où est-il ? »

Danny serra les poings. Il s'apprêtait à exploser quand Lindsay s'interposa entre les deux hommes…

« Il n'est pas là, chef… Mac a pris sa soirée et sa matinée de demain pour s'occuper de Stella… Elle doit sortir de l'hôpital ce soir et est trop mal pour pouvoir rester seule ! »

« Il était de permanence ce soir ! »

« Peut-être… Mais il faudra se passer de lui, en ce cas ! En ce moment même, c'est aux côtés de Stella qu'est sa place ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas… nous sommes tous disposés à rester de garde cette nuit si nécessaire ! »

La jeune femme avait parlé d'une voix calme mais autoritaire. Sinclair la toisa, énervé, puis tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Danny regarda sa femme avec un air admiratif. Il l'attira vers lui et passa ses bras autour de ses hanches, appuyant son front contre son ventre, le caressant précautionneusement, du bout des doigts.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? »

Elle sourit et posa ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme. Il l'amena à lui et l'embrassa avec passion.

* * *

Mac referma la porte derrière elle. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Elle marcha jusqu'à la table puis s'arrêta. Il se faisait tard et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient mangé. Mac se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose, Stella ? »

Elle secoua lentement la tête pour lui signifier que non, mais il insista…

« Cela fait plusieurs jours que vous ne mangez rien ou presque… Je vais vous préparer quelques pâtes, comme vous les aimez !... »

Mais Stella le coupa sèchement. Sa voix était faible, fatiguée, brisée…

« Non, Mac ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui, croisa son regard. Sur le visage de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle se lisait toute la peine qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il souffrait sincèrement de la voir ainsi retenir ses larmes, anéantie et épuisée, à peine assez forte pour se tenir debout. Elle baissa les yeux et reprit plus doucement…

« Merci… Je n'ai pas faim. »

Il posa les assiettes qu'il venait de sortir sur la paillasse et s'approcha d'elle. Il prit doucement ses mains entre les siennes et s'excusa.

« Pardonnez-moi… Je ne veux pas vous forcer… Venez avec moi, je vais vous laisser ma chambre… Allongez-vous et essayez de dormir un peu… Vous voulez bien ?... »

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

* * *

Ils étaient là, face à elle. Elle tentait de se débattre mais ses poignets étaient attachés aux montants du lit. Ils se penchaient sur elle, la mettaient nue. Elle essayait le tout pour le tout, se servant de ses jambes pour se défendre, donnant un coup brutal dans l'estomac d'un des deux hommes, un autre coup entre les jambes du second... La réplique ne se faisait pas attendre. L'un d'eux se saisissait de son arme et lui assenait un coup de crosse dans les côtes. L'autre la menaçait avec un couteau, elle tentait de le repousser mais celui-ci, perdant l'équilibre, avait un faux mouvement et elle sentait la lame glacée s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse. Puis, comme elle résistait toujours, ils lui plantaient une seringue dans l'avant-bras et lui injectaient une substance inconnue. Elle tombait inconsciente.

Lorsqu'elle se réveillait, un des deux hommes se tenait à califourchon au-dessus d'elle et se mettait à la violer, lui arrachant des cris de douleur chaque fois qu'il pénétrait plus profond en elle. Lorsqu'il était satisfait, venait le tour de l'autre et le supplice recommençait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rassasiés. Elle hurlait, hurlait, mais personne ne l'entendait, personne ne venait…

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Mac ne trouva pas le sommeil. Peu de temps après s'être couché, il sursauta en entendant Stella pousser des cris… Il se leva, se précipita pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, faiblement éclairée par les rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers les rideaux, il la trouva recroquevillée sur elle-même dans le lit, tremblant de tout son corps, sanglotant, gémissant. Il vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais, lorsqu'il posa la main sur son épaule, elle hurla, se débattit, et s'éloigna de lui en pleurant toujours plus. Le cœur serré par la tristesse, il la regarda quelques instants encore, puis retourna s'allonger, jusqu'à ce que tout recommence. Encore et encore. Chaque fois, il se rua vers la chambre, et chaque fois, il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, la regardant pendant de longues minutes affronter ses tourments, seule dans la pénombre de la pièce, sans pouvoir rien faire pour elle…

Le lendemain, comme il n'était toujours pas parvenu à dormir, il se leva dès six heures. Il alla à la cuisine, mit la cafetière en route, alluma doucement la radio, puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre, celle de Stella… Il la regarda depuis la porte. Elle semblait dormir enfin paisiblement… Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il ferma la porte et alla déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, trois heures plus tard, elle aperçut le plateau posé à côté du lit. Il y avait une tasse de café bien chaud, des blinis encore fumants, du sirop d'érable, de la compote de pommes… et une superbe rose dans un petit soliflore. Elle esquissa un sourire, qui disparut bien vite de ses lèvres. Elle se souvenait de Mac, penché sur elle la nuit précédente, tentant de la réconforter… Elle se souvenait l'avoir violemment repoussé… Elle sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Elle regrettait… Elle aurait tant voulu que Mac puisse l'aider, mais son corps s'y refusait… Que ce soit Mac ou un autre, désormais, le contact d'un homme l'horrifiait ! Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main, attrapa le plateau qu'elle déposa sur ses genoux. Elle prit la rose, huma son délicat parfum, pensa à lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas… Il prenait soin d'elle, plus que jamais, alors qu'elle l'avait rejeté !... Elle avait honte.

Les nuits suivantes furent à l'image de la première. Cependant, au bout de quelques jours, les cauchemars se firent moins présents, les crises s'espacèrent, et ils purent chacun prendre quelque repos. Mac était entièrement rétabli et retourna travailler quasiment normalement, bien qu'ennuyé de laisser Stella seule toute la journée. Il se débrouillait pour rentrer chaque soir de bonne heure. Il lui préparait alors à manger et ils dînaient ensemble. Elle gardait toujours le silence et cela le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il s'efforçait de n'en laisser rien paraître, afin de ne pas la déstabiliser plus encore. Après le repas, elle allait généralement se coucher ou tout au moins s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et Mac ne voulait pas la forcer à rester avec lui… Mais lorsqu'un jour elle vint d'elle-même s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le sofa pour lire quelques revues, lorsque, épuisée, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et laissa couler ses larmes, il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras…

* * *

Une semaine se passa. La vie avait repris son cours au labo, mais l'absence de Stella pesait à tous… La scientifique n'étant pas là pour lui tenir tête et le raisonner, Mac se montrait parfois injuste envers ses collègues. Ceux-ci lui pardonnaient, sachant bien combien il avait été bouleversé par toute l'affaire, mais ils accusaient difficilement le coup. Flack, déjà anéanti par le décès d'Angell, s'était renfermé sur lui-même et ne parlait plus à quiconque. Plusieurs fois, Lindsay avait dû retenir Danny de s'emporter. Adam, quant à lui, préférait se tenir à carreau afin d'éviter toute bourde qui aurait pu lui coûter cher, sans Stella pour le défendre. Chacun avait les nerfs à vif.

Plus qu'agacée par la tension qui régnait dans l'équipe, Lindsay finit par les réunir tous afin de conclure une trêve. Ils prirent alors conscience de leurs attitudes respectives et s'en montrèrent tous désolés. Des sourires et quelques plaisanteries furent échangés et les jours qui suivirent s'avérèrent déjà plus agréables.

* * *

Il sentit le froid l'envahir. Un froid glacial qui s'empara de tout son être. Il porta sa main dans son dos et comprit en la retirant que c'était fini pour lui. Tout ce sang… Son sang ! Il se sentit défaillir et tomba à genoux, employant ses dernières forces à ne pas s'effondrer à terre. L'homme qui avait tiré s'approcha de lui et lui fit face. Dans un dernier effort, il soutint son regard…

« Tu vois, Jimmy, ça n'aurais jamais dû finir comme ça… Seulement voilà : t'as merdé ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser t'en sortir sans dommages, après l'histoire avec la fliquette ? »

Il haletait. Il rassembla ses ultimes forces pour lui répondre…

« Elle n'était pas…prévue au programme… Elle n'y était pour rien… Et si… si encore vous m'aviez demandé… de l'abattre… simplement… Mais vous l'avez bafouée, détruite… seconde après seconde… comme un vulgaire objet… »

« Non, sérieux ! C'est toi qui dis ça Jim ? Tu chantais d'autres chansons auparavant ! Tu n'étais pas si généreux avec les putes que tu laissais crever derrière toi ! Et elle… Non seulement tu lui as permis de s'en tirer, mais en plus tu nous as foutus dans un merdier pas possible en envoyant ces photos aux flics… Plus de planque, des milliers de dollars de drogue partis en fumée dans l'incendie… Elle t'avait émoustillé, hein, c'est ça ? »

Dans un souffle, il murmura…

« Elle… C'était quelqu'un… »

Perth lui assena un violent coup de pied dans le ventre et il s'écroula au sol. Il ferma les yeux. La douleur était insoutenable et il sentait ses forces s'amenuiser. Il repensa à elle…

Après l'avoir droguée, à l'hôtel, ils l'avaient menée à leur planque et enfermée dans une petite pièce à l'écart, le temps que les effets du chloroforme se dissipent. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, il avait voulu la mener aux Perth mais, malgré la terreur et la souffrance qu'il avait pu lire dans ses yeux, elle s'était défendue comme une diablesse et avait même failli prendre le dessus sur lui. Elle avait encore terriblement souffert par la suite, lorsque les deux frères l'avaient violée et torturée, mais elle n'avait jamais réellement cédé. A chaque instant, elle était restée forte, et il avait commencé à l'admirer… Alors oui, il avait récupéré les photos et les avait envoyées au laboratoire de la police scientifique, espérant qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas leurs recherches et qu'ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard pour la sauver. Oui, il s'était chargé de la mettre à l'abri avant de déclencher l'incendie de l'immeuble lorsque Vincente, ayant vu les flics arriver, lui avait ordonné de la tuer et de se tirer avec la drogue. Il l'avait aidée… et il ne le regrettait pas. Une fois dans son existence, il aurait été quelqu'un de bien…

Il sentait sa vie le quitter mais un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Perth le prit pour une provocation et appuya à nouveau sur la gâchette.

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines que Stella avait quitté l'hôpital. De nombreux cas étaient passés entre les mains des experts, qui les avaient rapidement résolus, mais rien qui ait eu un rapport, direct ou indirect, avec le groupe Perth. Don Flack commençait à penser qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à mettre la main sur les hommes qui avaient assassiné sa compagne et fait tant de mal à son amie…

Il s'approcha sans se presser du bassin autour duquel s'agitaient déjà une vingtaine de policiers. Il se pencha sur le rebord pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage de leur victime mais s'arrêta net. Il regarda longuement l'homme qui gisait devant lui, au fond de l'eau, puis il s'éloigna et attrapa précipitamment son portable.

* * *

Vincente Perth s'avança jusqu'au bureau et s'assit dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir. Il se tourna vers son frère et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

« C'est bon, Alf, tu peux déposer la marchandise. On reste ici. Les flics n'ont jamais réussi à mettre la main sur la planque de Sunder, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils y arriveront. C'est grand, il y a tout le matos nécessaire, et moyen de se tirer par l'arrière si nécessaire… Ca conviendra parfaitement. »

« Et lui ? »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. Jimmy avait besoin d'un petit rappel à l'ordre… »

« Si les flics le trouvent… »

« Et ensuite ? Je te le répète : ils le traquaient depuis longtemps et n'étaient jamais parvenu à savoir où il créchait ! Allez, appelle les autres et déchargez-moi tout ça discrètement. Moi j'ai besoin d'une petite sieste… »

Sur ce, il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Mac se tourna vers son chevet, attrapa son réveil pour regarder l'heure. 5h30 ? Il attrapa son portable qui sonnait toujours et décrocha.

« Flack ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'étais pas sur appel cette nuit ! Ca n'aurait pas pu attendre une heure ? »

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Mac, mais c'est important. On a une nouvelle victime sur les bras et ce n'est pas n'importe qui… Jim Merry Sunder, ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Mac commença à comprendre.

« Sunder ? Le bras droit de Perth ? »

« Lui-même. On l'a retrouvé au fond d'un bassin de Central Park. Mort depuis deux jours. »

« Des indices concernant le groupe ? Leur planque ? »

« Pas pour l'instant. Mais Sid est déjà en train d'autopsier le corps et les autres planchent sur les différents éléments qu'ils ont pu découvrir. Avec un peu de chance… »

« Ok. J'arrive Flack ! »

Mac raccrocha et se leva précipitamment. En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Stella. Celle-ci dormait toujours, il ne l'avait pas réveillée. Sans bruit, il prit une douche, avala un café noir, puis il quitta l'appartement, direction le labo.

* * *

Sid sourit en voyant Mac arriver en trombe à la morgue.

« Alors ? Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Mac… Bien dormi ? »

Devant l'air visiblement énervé de son ami, le légiste préféra ne pas insister. Il souleva le drap qui recouvrait le corps et commença son exposé.

« Jim Sunder, 34 ans. Tué par balle. Deux balles. Un premier coup dans le dos qu'il n'a pas vu arriver, suivi d'un second, en pleine tête, à bout portant. Une exécution. Mort instantanée. Sheldon a déjà jeté un coup d'œil aux balles : même calibre que celles avec lesquelles on nous avait tiré dessus au bar, même calibre que celle que vous aviez retrouvée dans le mur à l'hôtel. »

Hawkes venait d'entrer et confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Je dirais même plus : toutes ces balles proviennent de la même arme, celle de Perth probablement. »

« Et sinon ? D'autres détails Sid ?»

« Eh bien… » Il parcourut brièvement ses notes. « Sous ses airs angéliques, notre ami était un véritable drogué, doublé d'un alcoolique. Il n'aurait pas passé la quarantaine ! C'est tellement désolant… »

« Sid ! »

Mac avait l'habitude des plaisanteries du légiste, mais il ne les aurait pas supportées plus longtemps cette fois-ci.

« Ok, Mac. J'ai quelque chose… Ce gars-là avait dû se prendre une balle dans la rotule, il y a quelques mois. Il a eu besoin de broches... »

« Est-ce qu'il y a moyen de savoir dans quel hôpital il se les est fait poser ? »

« Eh bien… Il y a un numéro de série. On peut les tracer. »

« Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt, Sid ? Je remonte au labo. Il faut que je… »

« Mac ! »

Le légiste coupa son ami qui était sur le point de partir. Mac se retourna et les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant. Sid poursuivit en souriant.

« J'ai déjà demandé à Adam de faire les recherches… A l'heure qu'il est, il a sans doute les résultats ! »

Mac grimaça. Il s'excusa de s'être emporté et remercia son vieil ami d'avoir fait le nécessaire. Il le salua et remonta au labo avec Hawkes. Ils allèrent aussitôt trouver Adam qui venait effectivement de localiser l'hôpital où Sunder s'était fait soigner. Ils s'y rendirent sur le champ et réussirent sans trop de difficultés à obtenir les données personnelles de la victime. Il s'était fait appeler Merry Cameron, du nom de jeune fille de sa mère, et avait laissé une adresse…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il était déjà tard dans la matinée. Elle repoussa les draps et se leva. Elle grelottait. Elle alla prendre une douche puis se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Avec le temps, les ecchymoses avaient disparu et seules quelques cicatrices, sur sa cuisse notamment, rappelaient encore les tortures qu'elle avait endurées. Elle fouilla parmi les affaires que Mac lui avait ramenées de chez elle et échangea son large t-shirt et son pantalon contre une petite robe volantée à fines bretelles. Elle se drapa dans une grande étole pour se tenir chaud et observa à nouveau son reflet dans la glace. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle ne parvenait pas à se reconnaître dans l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir… Elle se maquilla légèrement, brossa ses longs cheveux bouclés, mais ça ne changeait rien… Elle quitta la salle de bain en pleurant et gagna le salon. Mac avait laissé un petit mot sur la table. Elle prit le papier et le lut lentement.

_Ma chère Stella. _

_Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller mais nous avons eu du neuf concernant vos agresseurs. Ils seront bientôt hors d'état de nuire, je vous le promets._

_Je ne devrais pas rentrer trop tard aujourd'hui, j'aimerais vous parler... En attendant, reposez-vous et passez une bonne journée. _

_Bien affectueusement. _

_Mac._

Elle parcourut une nouvelle fois les quelques lignes. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et tomba sur le papier. Elle caressa la feuille du bout des doigts, puis elle la lâcha et quitta la pièce en sanglotant…

* * *

Ils se trouvaient devant un ancien entrepôt. De la lumière provenait des bureaux, au troisième étage Ils entrèrent en silence et traversèrent la grande salle à peu près vide… Mac dégaina son arme, la brandit devant lui et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Il gravit lentement les marches. Prudemment, silencieusement. Alors qu'il arrivait en haut, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il aperçut Flack qui se tenait en bas de l'escalier et lui fit signe de monter le rejoindre. Puis il poursuivit son ascension. Plus que deux marches. Plus qu'une. Il retint son souffle. Dans la pièce attenante, il était certain d'avoir entendu un bruit. Des pas. De la précipitation. Il s'arrêta. De longs instants s'écoulèrent. Quelques minutes. Puis tout se précipita…

Le bruit d'une vitre fracassée résonna dans la pièce et Mac se rua à l'intérieur, prêt à faire feu.

« NYPD ! Rendez vous ! »

Mais la pièce était vide. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un homme enjamber la fenêtre. Il se précipita, se pencha par-dessus le rebord, esquiva une balle de justesse alors qu'il se mettait à découvert. Après quelques secondes, il se risqua dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre et vit trois hommes dévaler les escaliers de secours de l'immeuble. Il se tourna rapidement vers Flack qui venait de le rejoindre, lui commanda de prendre par les escaliers intérieurs et de les coincer en bas. Le jeune homme voulut protester mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Mac enjambait à son tour le rebord de fenêtre et sautait sur la passerelle métallique, quelques mètres en contrebas, avant de se ruer dans les escaliers, à la poursuite des trois hommes.

Mac tira. La balle heurta un pilier métallique. Les fuyards s'arrêtèrent et firent face au détective. Pendant quelques minutes, il y eut des échanges de coups de feu, mais Mac ne parvenait pas à les atteindre à travers la structure des escaliers. Finalement, ils reprirent leur course, mais cet arrêt avait permis à Flack de les gagner de vitesse et les criminels se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec lui lorsqu'ils atteignirent les dernières marches. Le premier se jeta sur le jeune policier. Il devait probablement le croire incapable de tuer un homme de sang-froid mais il se trompait… Flack l'abattit à bout portant avant qu'il puisse parvenir jusqu'à lui. Les deux autres avaient profité de l'instant pour se défiler mais l'un d'eux se retourna en entendant le coup de feu. Voyant son compagnon à terre devant Flack, il braqua son arme sur le policier et tira plusieurs fois.

Mac avait hurlé et Flack s'était jeté à terre, parvenant à esquiver les balles. L'une d'elles l'avait frôlé mais il n'avait rien. L'homme s'était alors retourné vers Mac et l'avait canardé sans relâche. Trop à découvert, l'expert ne pouvait se protéger des balles qui fusaient autour de lui. Dans un élan de lucidité, il prit son élan et sauta par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier pour atterrir trois mètres plus bas, derrière un tas de sable qui lui servirait de bouclier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Flack, qui avait réussi à s'abriter derrière un mur. Il lui fit signe d'attendre, de rester là. Puis il cria…

« Cessez le feu ! Le quartier est bouclé ! Vous êtes cernés ! Rendez vous ! »

Pour toute réponse, les balles fusèrent à nouveau autour d'eux. Lorsque les déflagrations s'arrêtèrent, Mac et Flack risquèrent un œil derrière eux et virent les deux autres s'enfuir dans la direction opposée. Ils se lancèrent aussitôt derrière eux. Ils traversèrent plusieurs arrière-cours et finirent par les rattraper. Ils les mirent en joue et les sommèrent de s'arrêter et de lâcher leurs armes. Les quatre hommes n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques mètres. Les deux criminels n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de lever les mains et de se retourner vers Flack et Mac qui braquaient leurs armes sur eux.

Une déflagration provenant de derrière eux.

Mac vit Flack s'effondrer à quelques pas de lui. Il allait se retourner violemment lorsqu'une voix criminelle l'en empêcha…

« Ne tentez rien, Détective ! Vous allez lancer votre arme au sol, lever bien gentiment les bras en l'air et vous tourner doucement ! »

Mac aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille et il eut comme une impression de déjà-vu. Il obtempéra, jetant au passage un regard inquiet à Flack qui ne bougeait plus… Il toisa l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui…

« Comme on se retrouve… »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Taylor ! Mais rassurez-vous… Cette fois-ci sera la dernière, et votre charmante copine n'est plus là pour vous tirer d'affaire aujourd'hui !... »

Mac cilla à l'évocation de Stella… Il repensa à cette terrible journée… Il s'en voulait encore tellement pour ce qui était arrivé… Il tenait tant à elle ! Dire qu'il n'avait même pas osé le lui avouer… Il fixa l'homme qui le tenait en joue. Une fois déjà, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même situation et Mac avait alors pensé ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour. Mais le miracle s'était produit. Elle était arrivée…

« Je me suis renseigné » poursuivit l'autre. « On m'a dit qu'elle avait repris des forces… Tant mieux ! Comme ça, nous aurons encore l'occasion de nous amuser un peu avec elle avant de la liquider, pas vrai les mecs ?... »

Les trois criminels se mirent à rire. Ils ne virent pas Mac serrer les poings… Il fulminait. Comment pouvaient-ils encore oser s'en prendre à elle ? Cette fois-ci, il la protégerait, quel qu'en soit le prix ! Il regarda discrètement dans la direction où il avait lancé son arme. Elle n'était qu'à deux mètres de lui… Il restait une chance. Il s'apprêtait à la saisir quand…

« NYPD ! Plus un geste ! »

Mac jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui, le temps d'apercevoir Lindsay, Hawkes et un grand nombre de policiers s'avancer vers eux et tenir les trois criminels en joue. Mais tout s'accéléra brusquement… L'un des trois gangsters se mit à tirer sur les policiers et fut aussitôt abattu par ces-derniers. Perth se crispa sur son arme en assistant à la débâcle. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, il pointa son pistolet sur Mac mais ce-dernier se jeta au sol. En un instant, il se saisit de sa propre arme et tira sur Perth à deux reprises. L'autre s'effondra. C'en était fini.

Lindsay accourut vers Mac. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'avait rien et que les balles de Perth ne l'avaient pas atteint. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, lui sourit. Incapable de parler, sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, Mac se contenta de lui rendre son sourire. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers Flack qui venait de se relever. Il était blême. Il ôta son gilet pare-balles et l'observa longuement, comme admiratif. Cette espèce de carapace venait de lui sauver la vie !

Hawkes vint les rejoindre. L'enquête était close : Sunder assassiné, Perth, son frère et leur homme de main tués, le dernier de la bande pris en flagrant délit et arrêté… Celui-ci irait finir ses jours en prison. Les quatre experts se regardèrent, satisfaits, et retournèrent à leurs voitures.

« Allez, on est partis ! Est-ce que je ramène quelqu'un ? » demanda Flack.

« Tu peux me déposer au labo ? Danny doit m'attendre… »

« Sans problèmes Lindsay. Sheldon ? »

« Merci vieux, mais je dois passer récupérer de la paperasse à l'hosto. Je vais prendre un taxi. »

« Comme tu voudras… Et vous Mac ? »

Flack s'aperçut que son patron ne les avait pas écoutés. Il regardait dans le vide, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Il était ailleurs. Lindsay posa doucement sa main sur le bras de Mac pour le tirer de sa rêverie…

« Mac ? »

« Hmm… Excusez-moi, Lindsay… Je réfléchissais... Vous disiez, Flack ? »

« Je vous demandais juste si vous vouliez que je vous dépose quelque part… »

Mac ferma les yeux un instant puis sourit à son jeune collègue.

« Merci Don. Ca ira. L'affaire est bouclée et je vais rentrer chez moi. Je… Elle… »

Il hésita…

« Je crois qu'elle commence à se remettre de tout ça, et je veux être là pour elle, pour l'aider à se reconstruire !... »

* * *

Mac gara son Avalanche et se pressa vers son appartement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il était heureux. Certes, ils avaient traversés de très durs moments, mais c'en était fini. Les salauds qui étaient à l'origine de tout étaient désormais six pieds sous terre ou sous les verrous. Il avait retrouvé Stella, dans un sale état mais vivante. Il l'avait recueillie et prise sous sa protection, chez lui. Et, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà que le drame avait eu lieu, elle semblait enfin reprendre goût à la vie. Bien sûr, elle demeurait encore très fermée sur elle-même, ne parlait que très peu, mais ses blessures corporelles avaient totalement guéri et elle recommençait à mener une vie normale, prenant régulièrement des nouvelles de ses collègues, s'informant sur la vie du labo… Elle souriait de nouveau. Alors, comme les fêtes approchaient et que l'équipe devait organiser une petite soirée pour le réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre, Mac lui avait proposé de l'y accompagner. Elle avait hésité, attendu quelques jours avant de répondre, et finalement accepté.

Il inspira profondément. On était maintenant au 30 décembre. Le cauchemar était terminé ! Une fois de plus, elle avait réussi à surmonter sa souffrance pour continuer à vivre. Bientôt, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Ils la retrouveraient telle qu'elle était : entêtée, passionnée, vive, joyeuse…

Mac tourna la clef dans la serrure et poussa la porte.

« On les a eu Stella ! C'est fini ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon, dans la cuisine… Ne la voyant pas, il l'appela. En vain. Il fit le tour de l'appartement mais elle n'était visible nulle part. Toutes ses affaires étaient là, son téléphone était posé sur le lit… Elle ne pouvait pas être sortie ! Mac s'inquiéta, se sentit étouffer. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit en grand, et inspira profondément. C'est alors seulement qu'il remarqua l'ombre projetée sur l'immeuble d'en face, la silhouette étrangement familière d'une femme, ses cheveux bouclés voletant autour de son visage.

Le sang du détective ne fit qu'un tour. Immédiatement, il se précipita hors de son appartement et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au dernier étage… et pus haut encore. Après quelques dizaines de secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, il déboucha sur le toit de l'immeuble… et la vit. Elle se tenait debout, face au vide, ses pieds nus enfoncés dans la neige à quelques centimètres du gouffre, portant pour tous vêtements une robe légère et un châle. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, de froid, de peur, de souffrance… Mac cria.

« Stella ! »

En entendant son nom, elle se retourna. Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle… Il fallait qu'elle lui dise… Il fallait qu'il sache...

« Je suis désolée, Mac… » murmura-t-elle en sanglotant. « J'ai essayé d'oublier, mais… » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux noirs de son ami. Il ne bougeait pas. Il la fixait intensément, n'osant pas même cligner des yeux, comme si ce regard eût été le seul filin qui ait encore retenu la jeune femme de tomber dans le vide.

Et puis il y eut cette rafale de vent. Stella fut déséquilibrée, porta son pied en arrière, chuta… Mac se jeta vers elle en criant…

« Non ! »

**TBC...**


	12. Chapitre 11

_**- Shineleia :Ravie que ce chapitre t'aie plu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, même si je ne peux rien garantir ! Bonne lecture en tous cas ! Et merci beaucoup pour ton com ! **_

_**- Lily : Wow ! All I can say is... thank you ! Although I read a lot of fanfictions in english myself, I had never imagined that an english-speaking person would read my fics ! I'm very happy and, I can't deny it, quite proud that you read and liked this fiction ! So thanks a lot for your review, and enjoy this new chapter ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

La petite fille se baissa pour éviter les boules de neige que ses camarades lui lançaient depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Elle s'était accroupie derrière une voiture et attendait, lorsqu'un grand châle de laine noire tomba à ses pieds. Elle le ramassa. Il était doux et chaud. Elle se releva et s'en enveloppa.

* * *

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui hurlait de tenir mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle ne sentait plus ses bras. Le froid s'emparait d'elle. Le vent glacial s'engouffrait sous sa robe, dans ses cheveux. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle sentit soudain ses forces l'abandonner complètement. Ses doigts étaient engourdis et elle ne parvint pas à s'agripper plus longtemps au bras de Mac. Celui-ci la saisit par le poignet et réussit à la retenir de justesse. Elle le regarda. Ses yeux gris brillaient plus que jamais. Elle aurait voulu déposer un baiser, une tendre caresse sur sa joue… Elle aurait voulu le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien. Mais pas cette fois.

Elle sentit la poigne de Mac se crisper encore sur son poignet. Il faiblissait, ne pourrait bientôt plus la retenir. Alors, peu à peu, elle libéra ses doigts de l'emprise de son supérieur. Il s'efforça de l'en empêcher, sachant très bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle se sépara de lui. Il ne la retenait plus que par le bout des doigts. Dans un dernier regard, elle le supplia de la pardonner, puis elle lâcha délibérément sa main.

Il cria une dernière fois son nom tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le vide.

* * *

La fillette avait abaissé sa garde pendant quelques secondes. Ce qui devait arriver arriva et une grosse boule de neige s'abattit sur elle, la faisant trébucher. Elle se retrouva au sol, allongée dans la neige. Elle resta dans cette position un moment. Ce n'était pas désagréable… Elle regarda le ciel bleu, les hauts immeubles qui l'entouraient…

Elle laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette féminine suspendue dans le vide, 30 mètres au-dessus du sol.

* * *

« Stella ! »

Mac ne retenait plus ses cris.

« Tenez bon Stella ! Accrochez-vous ! »

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Ca n'avait été qu'un rêve… Elle leva la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. Ses yeux brillaient... Il retenait ses larmes. Elle se rendit compte que ses doigts avaient glissé et que Mac ne la soutenait plus que par miracle.

Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Et pourtant, elle ne put s'y résoudre… Non, elle ne céderait pas ! Il n'était pas trop tard… Il était venu pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Dans un immense effort, elle leva son autre bras vers lui et s'accrocha désespérément à l'autre main qu'il lui avait tendue. Il manqua de chuter à son tour mais parvint à garder son équilibre. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il réussit finalement à la remonter sur le toit. Il l'éloigna aussitôt du bord, se défit de son épais manteau qu'il lui passa autour des épaules pour la réchauffer. Puis il la serra contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait…

« Stell' ! Oh, Stell !... Ne refais plus jamais cela ! Qu'est-ce qui… ? »

Il s'arrêta. Il avait honte. Finalement, il n'avait rien compris : jamais elle n'avait guéri ! Son apparente joie de vivre retrouvée n'avait jamais été qu'une façade !… Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte, lui qui avait vécu à ses côtés pendant toutes ces semaines, lui qui tenait tant à elle ? Et voilà qu'il l'accablait de reproches, alors qu'elle était déjà si mal ! Il relâcha son étreinte… Elle s'écarta quelque peu de lui. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos et pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter…

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous retenue, Mac ?... Qu'est-ce ça aurait changé ? Je suis morte il y a six semaines déjà ! »

« Pensez-vous vraiment que j'aurais pu continuer à vivre si vous n'aviez plus été là ? » Il glissa un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. « Stella, regardez-moi… Vous êtes la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux ! J'ai besoin de vous… »

Elle le regarda et laissa éclater sa souffrance et sa colère… C'était à elle qu'elle s'en prenait, pas à Mac, mais elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses sentiments…

« Mac ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je ne me fie plus à quiconque ! Je serai incapable d'aimer à nouveau désormais ! Incapable de vous aimer ! Je vous fuis lorsque vous voulez m'aider ! Je vous repousse lorsque vous êtes un peu tendre !... Chaque fois qu'un homme m'approche, je le regarde comme s'il était prêt à se jeter sur moi !... J'en ai assez de cette vie ! »

Dans sa rage, elle s'était inconsciemment rapprochée de lui, si bien qu'ils se tenaient à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre. Ses yeux verts étaient noyés par ses larmes. Mac soupira… Dans sa violence, elle avait enfin laissé échapper ce qu'il n'espérait plus… Elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui ! Quelque chose de bien plus fort que l'amitié ! Il baissa les yeux et murmura…

« Et si… Et si je vous embrassais, là, maintenant, ici-même Stella Bonasera… que feriez-vous ? »

Elle eut un geste de recul. Elle tenta de s'écarter, de fuir, une fois de plus. Mais, d'une poigne ferme et douce à la fois, il l'attrapa par les poignets et l'attira plus près de lui. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, frôla ses lèvres. Il sentit son corps s'emplir d'un désir immense pour cette femme à laquelle il tenait tant. Délicatement, lui laissant la possibilité de se retirer si elle le souhaitait vraiment, il s'empara de sa bouche. Elle résista quelques instants avant de céder finalement à la tendre pression de Mac et de s'abandonner à son doux baiser. Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre. Il sourit en essuyant du doigt une grosse larme qui roulait encore sur la joue de Stella. Il lui souffla à l'oreille…

« Et si, moi, je pense pouvoir te réapprendre à aimer… me laisseras-tu essayer ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire en retour, hésita un peu, hocha la tête. Il n'en avait pas tant espéré… Il la prit dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans ses boucles brunes, s'enivrant de son parfum. Elle trembla légèrement mais ne chercha pas à se débattre.

* * *

Mac jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. On était le 31 décembre. Il était près de 23h30. Cela faisait plus de trois heures déjà qu'il l'avait quittée… Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, elle avait en fin de compte préféré ne pas l'accompagner… Ses souvenirs tragiques étaient encore trop présents à son esprit. Elle craignait de se sentir vraiment mal au milieu de tous les hommes qui seraient présents à la soirée. Alors elle avait dit à Mac d'y aller sans elle. Elle l'avait assuré qu'elle ne ferait pas de nouvelle tentative de suicide et il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui tenir tête… Il était parti, en se promettant de rentrer aussi tôt que possible.

Il se tenait dans un coin de la salle, adossé contre le mur, à l'écart. Autour de lui, les gens riaient, plaisantaient, s'embrassaient,… mais il n'avait pas la tête à festoyer. Comme il regardait l'aiguille une fois de plus, Lindsay attrapa deux flûtes de champagne et s'avança vers lui…

« Est-ce que ça va Mac ? »

Il répondit par un vague grognement. Elle lui tendit une flûte…

« Buvez un peu… Ca vous réconfortera peut-être… Vous n'avez pas desserré les lèvres un seul instant depuis que vous êtes arrivé ! Pourquoi ne vous amusez-vous pas ? »

Il porta son regard sur la jeune femme. Elle lui souriait, ses yeux luisaient. Ses cheveux clairs tombaient sur ses épaules nues en de souples ondulations. Elle portait une longue robe bustier rouge, à taille empire, qui laissait poindre les premières rondeurs de son ventre tout en la mettant magnifiquement en valeur. Elle resplendissait. Mac grimaça un sourire.

« Excusez-moi, Lindsay… »

« Ce n'est rien, Mac… Je comprends tout à fait. Mais ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant pour elle… Elle va bien… ! »

Il ne releva pas sa remarque. Après une hésitation, il lui demanda…

« Lindsay… Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question… indiscrète ? »

« Mac ! Vous me choquez ! » lui répondit-elle en riant. « Bien sûr ! Enfin… tout dépend de la question ! »

« Voilà… Qu'avez-vous ressenti lorsque Danny a pris conscience de la gravité de ses blessures et qu'il s'est mis à… »

« Déprimer ? »

Il la regarda. Elle souriait toujours, alors qu'il lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs… Sur un ton un peu plus sérieux, elle poursuivit…

« Je crois que je m'en suis d'abord voulu énormément, à le voir tant souffrir alors que je n'avais rien, à ne pas savoir quoi dire qui eût pu lui remonter le moral… Et puis… J'ai eu très peur pour lui. J'aurais voulu rester constamment à ses côtés, le tenir dans mes bras… »

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? Si vous me l'aviez demandé, je vous aurais obtenu de rester avec lui les premiers temps de sa convalescence !... »

« C'est vrai mais… » Elle sourit de plus belle. « Notre Lucy s'en est chargée ! »

Mac desserra les lèvres, amusé, en pensant à sa petite filleule…

« Elle va bien ? »

Elle acquiesça puis posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de Mac...

« Allons, venez vous joindre à nous… Danny va commencer à s'impatienter et pourrait devenir jaloux !... »

La jeune femme finit par le convaincre et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers leurs amis qui se tenaient un peu plus loin. Danny attira Lindsay vers lui et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux, posant délicatement une main sur son ventre.

« Hello Mac ! On n'y croyait plus !... Qu'est ce que vous étiez en train de vous raconter, tous les deux ? »

« Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde ! » rétorqua Lindsay en plaisantant, afin de ne pas embarrasser Mac.

Ce-dernier regarda autour de lui …

« Flack n'est pas venu ? »

« Il avait quelque chose à faire… » lui expliqua Hawkes. « Il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard. Il ne devrait plus tarder ! »

Un quart d'heure se passa encore. Mac avait fini par prendre part aux conversations mais ne parvenait pas à détourner son esprit de celle qui aurait dû se tenir à ses côtés ce soir-là, et dont l'absence lui pesait lourdement… Sid se lança dans le récit d'une anecdote mais Mac n'écoutait pas. Il se contentait de rire en même temps que les autres. Il était ailleurs. Et puis, il sentit le regard de Lindsay posé sur lui. En se retournant vers la jeune femme, il s'aperçut qu'elle le fixait. Sid s'arrêta de parler. Mac ne comprit pas, tout d'abord, puis, voyant tous ses collègues regarder vers l'entrée, il se retourna.

Flack s'avançait vers eux. Il avait revêtu son plus beau smoking, celui-là même qu'il avait porté l'année précédente, le soir où Angell et lui avaient commencé à sortir ensemble... Angell n'était plus là, mais il souriait, malgré tout. Il se pressa à travers la foule, arriva enfin jusqu'à eux, les salua tous, se tourna vers son patron.

« Bonsoir Mac… »

« Hello Don ! » le salua-t-il en retour. Il regarda sa montre une fois encore. 23h50. « Vous arrivez juste à temps semble-t-il ! »

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il sourit, baissa les yeux… Puis il releva la tête et regarda Mac… Il murmura en riant doucement…

« Moi, je ne sais pas… ! Par contre… » Comme Mac l'observait d'un air interrogateur, il se décala quelque peu sur sa gauche.

Stella s'approcha lentement. Elle était extrêmement nerveuse, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler… mais elle était là ! Mac la contempla durant quelques instants. Sa robe longue, d'un bleu nuit profond, légèrement évasée dans le bas, épousait impeccablement ses formes parfaites. Ses cheveux bouclés, remontés en un chignon un peu flou, laissaient ses fines épaules à nu. Elle portait pour tout bijou le fin collier orné de diamants qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël, la semaine précédente… Elle le regardait et il se perdit dans les profondeurs de ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Comme personne ne disait quoi que ce soit, elle se sentit gênée, détourna le regard. Elle allait faire demi-tour et partir, lorsque Mac la prit par la main et l'attira vers lui…

« Non Stella, attendez !... » souffla-t-il. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Il lui sourit et elle reprit confiance en elle, souriant à son tour. Sans la quitter des yeux, il murmura … « C'est merveilleux que vous soyez là… ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que… »

Mais elle l'arrêta. « J'en aurais été incapable toute seule… » Elle se tourna alors vers Flack, Lindsay, et tous les autres… Mac suivit son regard, comprit enfin…

« Alors comme ça, vous étiez tous de mèche ? »

« Et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait été facile à convaincre ! » lança Flack. « Miss Bonasera a du caractère ! On le saura !... C'est à peine si je ne me suis pas fait renvoyer à coups de lance-pierre ! »

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et Lindsay ajouta… « Stella était impossible ! Nous avons dû la presser inlassablement toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, les uns après les autres, avant que Madame daigne accepter nous rejoindre ici ce soir ! »

Stella riait, elle aussi. « Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce que je vous ai fait endurer… Je vous demande pardon… Mais je vous dis surtout merci à tous car, sans vous, je ne sais pas si je m'en serais sortie un jour !... »

Elle tomba dans les bras de Lindsay et embrassa tous ses amis… Flack, Danny, Hawkes, Adam, Sid,… Elle s'arrêta devant Mac, le regarda en souriant. Il était visiblement embarrassé…

« Je ne suis pour rien dans toute cette mise en scène… Je n'ai aucun mérite. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il frissonna au contact de sa peau si douce, à la sensation de sa proximité qui lui avait tant manqué. Il rougit légèrement. Elle rétorqua doucement…

« Sans vous, Mac, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui… Appelez ça comme bon vous semblera, mais vous m'avez sauvé la vie !... Alors… Merci pour tout ! » Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, il la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que la salle fut prise d'une agitation fervente tandis que le décompte était lancé avant la nouvelle année.

10 secondes. Ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre, se regardèrent, gênés.

5 secondes. Elle tenta de s'éloigner un peu pour mettre fin à leur trouble. Il la saisit par la main, la ramena vers lui. Ils ne parvenaient pas à se détacher du regard de l'autre.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et se rallumèrent soudain au milieu des paillettes et des confettis. La musique, qui s'était interrompue pendant un moment, repartit de plus belle, au milieu des vivas et des cris de joie. Mais tout cela leur avait échappé. Ils n'entendaient plus rien que leurs deux cœurs battre à l'unisson. Mac posa délicatement une main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme, glissa l'autre au creux de ses reins et l'attira vers lui… Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, il leur sembla qu'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Ce fut lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils durent mettre un terme à leur ardent baiser qu'ils se rendirent compte que les yeux de tous leurs amis étaient braqués sur eux. Danny applaudit et les félicita, aussitôt imité par Lindsay et les autres. Mac enlaça tendrement Stella et elle se blottit contre lui. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande baie vitrée pour voir les feux d'artifices embraser le ciel de New York. Mac murmura à l'oreille de sa compagne…

« Tu as fait un vœux ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, passa les bras autour de son cou, s'empara de ses lèvres. « Tous mes vœux ont déjà été réalisés ce soir… »

**TBC...**


	13. Epilogue

_**Et voilà, on arrive à la fin... J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont lue et ont pris le temps de commer !**_

_**Bonne lecture, bonne continuation, et à une prochaine ^^ **_

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Lorsque Mac ouvrit les yeux, ce matin-là, il admira pendant de longues minutes la superbe jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Il passa doucement ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes, caressa la peau nue de son dos, laissa glisser sa main le long de ses hanches fines… Elle se réveilla et se tourna lentement vers lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux, lui sourit…

« Hello Mac… »

« Morning Stell'… »

Ils se regardèrent tendrement. A quoi bon parler ? Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer le bonheur qu'ils ressentaient l'un et l'autre… Mac attira sa compagne vers lui. Elle vint glisser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et se rendormit. Il posa délicatement un baiser dans son cou tout en continuant à la caresser amoureusement du bout des doigts.

Il regarda la neige tomber de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. A travers l'épais voile blanc perça soudain un rayon de soleil qui vint baigner la chambre d'une douce clarté, nourrissant la chevelure de Stella de superbes reflets roux et dorés… Il la contempla tandis qu'elle dormait toujours. Elle était simplement divine. Sur son visage se dessina un sourire. Cette fois, le cauchemar était bel et bien fini. Tout allait recommencer comme avant !...

Stella remua dans son sommeil, cherchant auprès de lui le réconfort et la protection qui lui avaient tant manqués. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui, contre son cœur.

Oui, la vie allait reprendre… Comme avant… ou presque !

**FIN**


End file.
